Once a Ranger
by Daylight
Summary: All Power Rangers are connected, in more ways than one. Questions are answered as the secret of the Power Rangers is revealed.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: The Power Rangers were once the property of Saban and are now owned by Disney who will soon control half the planet._

_Author's note: The goal of this fanfic is to answer many of the unanswered questions brought up in Power Rangers. I will do my best to fill in the many plotholes especially the big ones brought up by Forever Red. This fic is a monster that has completely taken over my life and has an outline of 45 chapters which is sure to be expanded. It has also spawned five other large fics which may never see the light of day. Though I hate to leave things unfinished, I do not guarantee that I will finish this, but I will do my best. Reviews can really help._

_Acknowledgements: Thanks to the Writer's Guide to the PR Universe for much helpful information. _

**Once a Ranger  
Prologue  
By Daylight**

"Oh, really." With his eyebrows raised, Andros leaned back in his chair and pointed an accusing finger. "So, you're the one who decided to take my ship for a joy ride."

"I…I…." Stuttering, Kai looked to his friends for assistance but was acknowledged only by their snickering.

"And you." The Red Astro Ranger moved to level his finger at the Green Galaxy Ranger. "Weren't you hired to take care of the Megaship?"

Damon raised his hands in protest. "Hey, this guy just pushed his way onto the ship and started ordering people around. What was I suppose to do? Let him fly the thing? He would have crashed before he even got off the ground."

Laughter spread among the eclectic group of youth sharing drinks in the near perpetual sunshine of Terra Venture. Outside a café away from the crowds, they lounged, tables pulled close together protected from the sun by two large, canvas umbrellas. The laughing was commonplace as they told tales like they were old friends instead of strangers who had only met a few hours before.

"I happen to be a perfectly good pilot," contended Kai crossing his arms across his chest. "I just wasn't familiar with the controls."

"Sure you are," Leo smirked slapping the Blue Galaxy Ranger on the back. He received a glare in return.

"Well, as we just explained, I didn't have much of a choice," Kai defended having just been elaborating on the adventurous story of the formation of the Galaxy Rangers.

"Don't worry about it." Carlos waved it off. "Besides we actually knew most of this before we came."

Four pairs of eyes shot up and turned towards him.

Grinning at their bewildered expressions, TJ explained. "Alpha's been keeping us informed."

"Okay…" Leo's eyes were wide. "That'll teach us not to underestimate the little guy."

"He's been spying on us?" Maya frowned.

Damon shrugged. "It's only fair. After all, we did steal their ship."

"Borrowed! Borrowed their ship," insisted Kai.

"Just take good care of her," Andros instructed. "We only loaned her to Terra Venture as good luck."

"We haven't had much of that, I can tell you," commented Damon shaking his head. "But the ship sure has come in handy."

"We're just glad someone is able to put it to good use," TJ remarked.

Finishing off his drink, Carlos nodded. "Considering the Wave of Light pretty much destroyed all active evil on this side of the universe, we didn't think we'd be needing it or our morphers any time soon."

"These guys weren't really cut out for space travel anyway."

Ashley punched Andros in the arm in protest. "I'm surprised you gave it up."

"I wanted to stay close to you guys." The Kerovian paused absent-mindedly rubbing his arm before continuing. "The Astro Megaship's been getting a little run down anyway. She's not that old, but she's been through a lot."

"Well, I for one promise to take good care of her," pledged Damon, the other Galaxy Rangers chiming in with their agreement.

Andros gave a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"So, what have you been up to?" inquired Leo leaning forward. "I'm surprised you guys didn't become instant celebrities after everything that happened."

The Astro Rangers looked at each other. "Let's just say we have a special arrangement with the media," replied TJ. "As far as we know, knowledge of our identities never left Angel Grove. And even there it hasn't been spread around."

Carlos smirked. "The rest of the world isn't even sure if Power Rangers actually exist."

"For which we are immensely grateful," exclaimed the Yellow Astro Ranger. "I don't know how we would have made it through our last year of high school with reporters hounding us everywhere."

Kai's eyes grew wide. "High school?"

"We graduated a couple of weeks ago."

"Wow." Leaning back in his chair, Kai ruffled a hand through his short hair. "Sorry, but that's just amazing. I didn't realize you had been so young."

"Hey," Carlos offered. "It's not as if we were the youngest to become rangers."

"And we're only a couple of years older than they were," added Maya.

"I guess…"

Intently curious, Leo continued his questioning. "What about you, Andros? I don't suppose you've been attending classes."

Andros shrugged. "I've been keeping myself busy. There was a lot of reconstruction to do after Dark Specter's attack."

"Luckily, the people of Angel Grove have a lot of experience in that area," put in TJ. "Things got rebuilt fairly quickly."

Nodding, Andros continued. "I also did some work on Terra Venture."

"Really?" Kai raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised we never ran into each other."

"I mainly worked in the background." Dismissing more questions on the subject, the Red Astro Ranger leaned his elbows on the table, his fingers intertwined, and continued. "Since the launch, I've mostly been doing work for KO-35. There's still a lot to be done before the colony's back on its feet. That's where Zhane is right now."

"Zhane's the Silver Ranger, right?" inquired Maya.

Nodding, Ashley smirked. "And he's sure going to be sore when he hears he missed this. I'm sure he would have loved to have a go at the Psychos again. He and Karone visit us a lot, especially since he and Andros started working on that special project of theirs." She turned an indignant glare at her boyfriend. "Which they refuse to tell us anything about."

"It's a secret," Andros defended himself. "And it doesn't look like it's going to be done any time soon. We all have a much more important project to work on, which is the reason I'm afraid we can't stay longer."

"What is it? Is Earth in danger?"

Rubbing his temple, the Blue Astro Ranger let out a deep breath. "Not yet."

"You know I was kind of thinking college after graduation but…" Carlos shook his head.

"There's this prophecy," TJ continued. "5000 years ago a group of demons that inhabited the Earth were trapped in a tomb by a powerful warlock."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Demons?"

"Demons, mutants, orges." Andros shrugged. "You'd be surprised by all the things evil can throw at you."

"Well, according to the prophecy, the demons are due to escape soon. The people who've been watching over the tomb contacted us hoping we could help. We've been working with them to create some defenses. We were in the middle of plans for a new base when Andros mysteriously disappeared."

His arms crossed, Carlos leaned back in his chair. "You know I had really hoped he'd gotten over that habit of rushing off on his own like that."

TJ agreed. "We had no idea what was going on until Alpha contacted us."

Everyone turned to Andros expectantly.

Seeing the expressions on his friends' faces, Andros gave up any hope of them forgetting his little escapade and with a sigh began his story. "I received a transmission a few days ago from an old friend. He said there'd been rumors going round that the keycards containing the Psycho Rangers had been found. I thought, or at least I hoped, they were just rumors. I didn't want to bother you guys if it wasn't true. So, I took my galaxy glider to Onyx…"

Ashley winced and Carlos shook his head saying, "You sure love to live dangerously."

"What's Onyx?" questioned Kai.

"A planet where all the leftover evil riffraff of the universe seem to enjoy hanging out," explained TJ as he cast a stern glance at the Red Astro Ranger.

"It also happens to be a great place to get information." With a shrug and a slightly sheepish look, Andros continued. "Anyway, I asked around and was able to find out a little about what happened. I'm not sure who found the keycards first because they changed hands so many times. Apparently, there was a lot of backstabbing involved as people tried to sell it to the highest bidder. Someone got the great idea of locking them in a box and selling it and the key separately. I managed to get hold of the guy who had the box and convinced him I wanted to buy the keycards. Unfortunately, the guy was more interested in getting the key. When I finally tracked him down, he was dead and the box was empty. As our bad luck would have it, the guy who killed him turned out to be Deviot. I headed for Terra Venture, but I was too late, he had already freed the Psychos."

Patting his hand, Ashley reassured Andros. "But everything worked out."

"Yeah," agreed Carlos. "And it's almost a good thing considering we needed to come here to get our morphers anyway."

"You're kidding." TJ shook his head. "Psycho rangers are never a good thing."

Everyone laughed as they agreed with the blue ranger's statement.

Leo grinned. "This is amazing. I wish Mike was here to hear all this."

"Well, some people have actual jobs," retorted Kai.

"Well, some people like their jobs a little too much." Brow furrowing, the Red Galaxy Ranger looked around. "Shouldn't Cassie be back with Kendrix by now?"

"I hope she didn't get lost," worried Ashley.

"I'm sure she's fine," reassured Carlos. "If there's trouble she'll call."

"Right."

Leaning forward over the table with a large grin across her face, Maya demanded, "So tell us more of your adventures."

"Well…" Ashley exchanged looks with her friends. "There was the time we met the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"The what?"

"You're kidding."

"There's no such thing."

"That's so cool!"

A familiar beep and a call interrupted the outpouring of exclamations and questions. Laughter and smiles were swept away. Without a thought, Leo lifted his summoned morpher activating the communicator.

"Rangers, come in. We're pursuing Psycho Pink. She's going to planet Rashon."

"Psycho Pink? Still alive?"

Expressions shifted from concern to shock to blank set faces of action as adrenaline pumped readying them for what they were about to face.

"We're on our way."

_Next: _

_Chapter 1: Changing Destinies_

_As everyone tries to deal with the death of Kendrix, the Space Rangers find themselves facing another unexpected change of plans._


	2. Chapter 1: Changing Destinies

_A.N.: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope this does them justice._

**Once a Ranger  
****Chapter 1: Changing Destinies  
****By Daylight**

In an austere, golden-brown valley of rock and sand where only a simple red flower endured, shadows were lengthening. The rotation of the planet Rashon persisted as it made its path around the lone, yellow sun, the light burning one side in crimson before it passed into darkness, a final illumination for the sole occupants of the deserted planet. They stood in stillness at the base of the serrated peaks. Nine, when there should have been ten.

Dust stirred up from their final confrontation with the psycho rangers had already settled, but they remained. Some failed to move as their minds and hearts struggled to process the sudden absence. Others circled around the survivor as she kneeled on the sandy ground her morpher cradled in her hands as she ignored inquiries into her well-being. There were words of comfort to be given, but they seemed too empty.

Andros rested a hand on the pink ranger's shoulder noting the glassy look of shock. A commanding nod to TJ and Ashley was all they needed, and together, they helped Cassie to her feet. It was then Andros who was the first one to turn around and start on the journey back. Maybe because he knew he had to be the one to lead. Maybe because he had already been through this before.

The others slowly followed, the pink ranger supported between her teammates, her feet dragging in her dazed and weary state. Leo was the last. After he stood from his examination of Cassie, he had looked back and was unable to tear his gaze away for the hope he might catch another glimmer of what had been left of Kendrix. Maya gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her but couldn't bare the mirrored grief in her eyes. His head hung low as she led him away.

The rangers left in silence. There was nothing to say, nothing left to bury or to mourn over.

**ooooo**

Somehow, the metal, grey corridors of the Megaship seemed even more dull and hollow than usual as Leo trudged the empty passages in search of his fellow red ranger. He found his eyes drawn to the normally unseen details of the walls unwilling to let his mind wander to other things. A few hours had passed since they had left Rashon and still it didn't seem real. The Space Rangers had waited wanting Cassie to get some rest, recover from her ordeal before they began their journey home, but as Leo had last seen, Cassie lay on the bed in the medical bay her eyes open in a blank stare. Power Rangers seldom had the luxury of time to recover. They had to move on.

The sound of a heightened discussion drew him in the direction of the bridge.

"So not only did you get the brilliant idea that you should go in on your own, but you decided it was best not to tell anyone what was going on!"

"I didn't want anyone to worry."

"I was worried."

"To worry more then."

Andros was seated in the centre chair at the front of the bridge as he tried to placate the woman whose visage took up the main viewscreen. The young woman, who stood arms crossed against a backdrop of complex machinery, had the same brilliant hair and smile as Kendrix, but was missing the familiar angular face and dark eyes. She had child-like features with expressive eyes that were currently narrowed in a fierce stare in the direction of the Red Astro Ranger.

"Besides," Andros pleaded his case. "You would have wanted to come along."

"So!"

Leo leaned against the entranceway hesitant to interrupt the conversation, but the Kerovian ranger sensed his presence anyway. Turning round, Andros beaconed him forward. The Red Galaxy Ranger slowly moved so he was now visible to the person on the other end of the transmission.

"Leo, I'd like you to meet my sister, Karone."

"Hey," was Leo's unenthusiastic response.

Karone's whole face transformed as her expression changed to one of sympathy. "I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Thanks," replied Leo, his lips barely lifting in a smile of appreciation. He turned to Andros. "Your teammates are ready to leave."

Andros acknowledged with a nod. "Karone, could you tell Zhane what happened?"

"Sure, if I can drag him away from that secret project you guys have been working on."

Andros' eyes rolled at the insinuation. "Take care of yourself."

"You too. Send my best wishes to Cassie." Karone shifted her gaze to Leo. "Good luck." Reaching in front of her, she disconnected, her face immediately vanishing to be replaced by the normal star-field. Andros continued to gaze for a moment wondering at the last thoughtful look he'd caught on his sister's face before she ended the transmission. Unable to come up with an explanation he liked, he moved his attention to his sullen companion.

"How are you doing?"

"What do you expect?" Letting out a deep breath, Leo closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "I'm sorry. It's just…."

Looking over the Red Galaxy Ranger, Andros noted the familiar pained expression. "Have you heard the story of what happened to my sister?"

Leo shook his head.

"When she was only seven, a bounty hunter kidnapped her right in front of me." Andros pushed back against his own painful memories threatening to surface. "That's how she became Astronema. And I spent almost my entire life blaming myself for what happened."

"But there was nothing you could have done. You were only a child."

"That didn't stop me from feeling responsible. Just like Cassie does now and so do you."

"You're right." Leo sighed again. "I just wish… We don't even know for sure if she's dead or still alive."

"I understand. I've lost a lot of people… and it's always hardest when you don't know."

Andros placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Come on. The others are waiting for us."

Nodding, Leo led the way off the bridge.

"You know if there was any way we could stay and help…"

Walking side by side along the Megaship corridor, Leo reached over and patted Andros on the back. "I know."

**ooooo**

In the space between galaxies, the only stars are at a distance strung together in ellipses and spirals. They become mere pinpricks of brightness, their luminosity not enough to see by, making the beams from the galaxy gliders the only rays to illuminate the rangers as they sped home.

The helmet of the yellow ranger turned slightly in the direction of the pink ranger as Ashley cast a concerned glance at her silent, best friend.

"I've got a great idea. How 'bout we grab a plate of Adelle's famous fries before we get stuck back into work."

"Sounds good," replied TJ. He smiled beneath his helmet. "Maybe we can actually convince Adelle to let us pay for the food this time." The proprietor of the Surf Spot was one of the people who were well aware of the rangers' identities and no matter their protests always refused to charge them for their beloved burgers and fries.

The black ranger gave Ashley a thumbs-up and even Andros nodded, but still no response came from Cassie.

Ashley tried again. "So what do you think Captain Mitch…"

A loud blare heard through their helmets' communication systems interrupted, causing the rangers to pull to a stop in surprise.

"What the…?"

Andros summoned his Amscanner from its dimensional pocket quickly taking readings. The others formed a circle around him. "It's an intergalactic distress call."

Carlos cocked his head. "I didn't know our morphers were programmed to pick those up."

"They're not." The Kerovian continued adjusting the scanner trying to locate the source of the signal. "The distress call is coming from a planet in one of the outer galaxies. It was sent along the same frequency as our morphers' communication systems."

"Who would be that familiar with our morphers?" Carlos questioned.

"I can think of several people. The signal's automatic and doesn't contain an identification code so there's no way of knowing for sure."

TJ frowned beneath his visor. "So, whoever it was, they were trying to contact us?"

"Most likely."

Taking the scanner, Carlos looked over the readings. "Who would even know we're out here?"

"It doesn't matter," Ashley contended. "Whoever it is obviously needs our help."

The former Red Turbo Ranger couldn't help pointing out their other priorities. "What about Earth?"

"They can survive without us for a little while longer." The others turned to stare at Cassie as she spoke for the first time since they set out. Breaking from the circle, she made ready to leave. "Let's go."

An exchange of glances and a nodding of heads was all they needed before they sped away.

The Astro Rangers had a new mission.

_Next:  
Chapter 2: Death and Destruction_  
_The rangers arrive at a world shrouded in darkness where they are greeted by several surprises. _


	3. Chapter 2: Death and Destruction

_AN: Thanks once more for the wonderful reviews. _

_Warning: This chapter is a bit dark._

**Once a Ranger  
****Chapter 2: Death and Destruction  
****By Daylight**

A variety of planets exist from gas giants to ocean worlds to mere hardened rocks, and the Space Rangers had had the rare opportunity to view and visit a large number. This one was different. From faraway, you could almost believe the tenebrous clouds, the stagnant brown oceans, and the grit gray landmasses were the normal conditions for this planet, but the scanners indicated differently. And as the rangers penetrated the murky haze, it was soon clear as to why this was the case.

The darkened continents turned out to be acres of dead and rotting vegetation lying like a mats of mold across the fields and mountains, interrupted only by mud brown or sickly green waters. A dim and dismal world, the thick clouds overhead left it under perpetual shadow. As the rangers moved closer, the smoking remains of buildings took away their hopes the planet had been uninhabited. Hovering above, they could say no words as they took it all in.

Eventually, Andros' sense of duty took over. "Spread out and look for survivors. I'll track down the source of the distress call." He eyed his still shaken teammates. "Be careful. Whatever did this might still be around."

The other rangers nodded before drifting in different directions.

**ooooo**

The Blue and Black Astro Rangers set down in a circle of rubble that had once been a town, the vague pattern of roads and buildings only just discernable beneath the wreckage. As they landed some of what they had initially perceived as debris came into view and their spirits sank. Carlos became immensely thankful for the isolated atmosphere of his helmet as it kept away the smell of decaying flesh.

TJ forced himself to kneel down and wave his scanner over one of the shriveled gray forms. "These people look like they've been dead for weeks, but the scanners indicate only a couple of hours."

Unable to respond, Carlos fought against the impulse to wrap his arms around himself. Death to them was exploding monsters or the seldom seen innocent civilian crushed in the crossfire. They didn't usually see it like this, up close and en mass.

"What could have done such a thing?" muttered TJ.

A sudden crash felt more through the earth than their ears caused both rangers to jump and aim their weapons, but the only thing revealed was dust settling around the broken strut of a building, which had finally succumbed to gravity.

Breathing heavily, Carlos fought back against the adrenaline now rushing through his limbs. "This place gives me the creeps."

TJ switched to a wide-beam scan. "I'm not getting any life-signs, not so much as a blade of grass. This place is a ghost town."

The black ranger rolled his eyes. "You had to say it." His forehead creased as he took another look around. "Doesn't this place seem a bit too primitive to you? I don't see any sign of electricity, let alone the type of technology needed to send an intergalactic signal."

"Someone must have sent it."

"Well, hopefully whoever did is still alive so they can tell us what the hell happened here."

**ooooo**

Death. It suddenly seemed inescapable. Cassie followed the edge of a lake, lifeless marine creatures floating across the surface of the water. Behind her, the bare branches of grey trees drooped to the ground. Her steps were the only sound. Everything was still as if even the wind had died.

A little further along, Ashley was bent over collecting samples of lake water hoping to find what had killed the creatures. Noting the listlessness of the pink ranger, she got back up and walked over to her friend.

"The scanners don't show signs of any viruses or poisons, but hopefully a more detailed analysis will reveal something."

Cassie gave no reply.

"Of course, it's unlikely a virus could cause all this mess." Ashley tried to gaze through her fellow ranger's visor hoping to catch a glimmer of emotion in her hidden eyes. "What do you think, Cassie?"

Her only response was a shrug.

Ashley sighed. "Cass."

"I don't want to talk about it," was Cassie's retort as she finally spoke.

"It's not your fault," Ashley insisted.

"I know. It's just…" Turning away, Cassie paced restlessly wringing her hands as she spoke. "I can't get the last images of her out my mind: her body thrown back by that blast; her glowing, washed out form." She turned to face Ashley. "Why me? Why did I survive and she didn't? What makes my life more important than hers?"

"I can't answer that." Moving beside her friend, Ashley wrapped an arm around her. "But I do know that if the situation had been reversed, you would have done the same."

"Yeah, I guess so." Cassie gave the yellow ranger a quick hug back before breaking away. "Come on. Let's get back to work."

**ooooo**

Meanwhile, Andros had followed the distress call to an isolated home at the edge of a fragmented area of desolation. The stone building was one of the few to remain standing, but as Andros circled round, he could see one side had actually been flattened leaving the house open to the air. Leaping down, he climbed over the wreckage of the front door and began to search through the part left intact. He was quick to see an odd dichotomy in the furnishings. Half, including a metal stove and wooden washbasin, appeared to be of a type appropriate for Earth's 18th century, but the other half included technology that could be easily found on such advanced planets as Eltar.

The communication equipment wasn't hard to find. Lights flashed as the system continued its automatic broadcast. Andros' hand hesitated a moment over the control console before shutting it down. No more help was coming and he doubted it would do any good if it did.

A faint clatter of tumbling rocks made the red ranger swiftly swing round. Seeing nothing, he quickly reset his scanner to detect what he had neglected to look for before entering, life signs. The genetic signature of a sentient lifeform combined with the necessary vitals caused the small piece of equipment to beep as Andros realized the person was not hiding behind the mountain of debris but trapped beneath it. He was soon on his knees, gloved hands digging, pulling off wooden beams and stone bricks. The scraped and battered figure he revealed was shockingly familiar. Even more shocking was the fact that less than a year ago he would have been tempted to bury her himself.

"I never thought I'd actually be glad to see a power ranger."

"Rita Repulsa?"

Many people had been left bewildered when they found out three of the evilest villains in the universe had survived Zordon's wave of light. Whether it had been Zordon's whim or if there truly had been some good deep inside of them, no one would ever know. Andros like many of the rangers had been leery of these new converts to the side of good, but upon meeting them, had been amazed by the change and affected by the deep remorse projected from them. Last he heard, Rita and Zedd had been trying to repair some of the damage they had done.

The former Empress of Evil coughed as he swept the scanner over her.

"So, how do I look?"

Andros opened his mouth to reply but closed it again as he realized there was nothing he could say.

"That's what I thought."

Raising a hand to his helmet, Andros contacted the other rangers telling them to converge on his position; then, detaching the clips removed his helmet and set it down beside him, his long hair falling over his shoulders. He found his hand clenching as his mind continued to refuse to come up with any words or any way of helping her.

Somehow, Rita managed to raise a bloody hand and placed it on his arm. "Don't worry about me. You have much more important things to worry about."

"What happened?"

"We were attacked…The ships came so thick they blocked out the sun, so black all you could see were their jagged silhouettes against the sky. We had sensors designed just for this type of situation…. but there was nothing, not even a flicker of warning." Her breathing harsh and ragged, Rita forced herself to continue, the pain obvious in her bloodless lips.

"And then the shadows came… beings of pure darkness. Even when I was evil, I only heard rumors…stories of shapeless, pitch-black creatures living in the outer regions that could suck the very living energy from a person. They didn't make a sound as they moved through the village, but the villagers' screams made up for that. They flowed over everything… and everything they touched died. They seemed to take joy in destroying anything they couldn't kill."

"I managed to send the distress call before they reached us." She let out a bitter, chocked laugh. "You can learn a lot fighting power rangers as long as I had. Certain communications frequencies is one of them." Her face once more became somber. "I was sure they were going to kill us too, but instead they surrounded us and for a moment just stood there, before reaching forward and grabbing Zedd. They dragged him away… I tried to stop them. They just threw me against a wall before bringing half the house down. I guess they figured I was going to die anyway." Having finished her story, she broke into a harsh coughing fit.

Reaching forward, Andros put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I know I don't have to ask you to stop them. You'll do that anyway. It's in your nature. But if you could please try to save Zedd… I did love him, you know, even after everything that happened."

"I promise."

"And one more thing." With a shaky arm, she pulled a crinkled letter from a pocket of her dress. "Could you deliver this?"

The Red Astro Ranger took the letter, his mouth involuntarily dropping open as he recognized the name written across the front.

"I never had the courage to do it myself…. Maybe it can help make up… for some of the evil I've done, since… all I seem to have done here…. is bring more destruction." She struggled, her breath growing more rough and thin. "Good luck, Ranger."

Andros was still trying to process the odd request when Rita's breaths finally stopped. Reaching out, he gently closed her eyes and remained kneeling, head bowed, until he heard the hum of his fellow rangers' galaxy gliders arriving.

Greeted by another gloomy scene, the rangers were left in despondent silence. Ashley approached her boyfriend placing an arm across his bent back. "Is there anything we can do?"

Nodding, Andros slowly got up and turning towards them held up the letter.

"Do any of you happen to know the current location of Tommy Oliver?"

_  
Next:  
__Chapter 3: All Consuming Darkness  
__The rangers come face to face with the encroaching darkness._


	4. Chapter 3: All Consuming Darkness

_AN: A little shorter and later than usual, but I'm still updating fairly regularly. Aren't you proud of me:) Love to everyone who reviewed!_

**Once a Ranger  
Chapter 3: All Consuming Darkness  
By Daylight**

A simple stone marked the grave of the former Empress of Evil, one of the many broken from the home she had tried to build. It lay near where she had fallen just out of sight of the desolate village. The five helmetless rangers stood awkwardly around the freshly turned earth of the burial site unsure of what final rights would be appropriate for someone they had barely known even as an enemy.

Shifting his feet, Andros decided to take the responsibility and with a deep breath, spoke a few words. "Wherever she came from, however she turned to the side evil, and whatever the outcome here, Rita made the best of the second chance Zordon gave her." He placed a hand to his heart in a gesture of farewell. "May she find peace and forgiveness in the next world."

That being said one by one, they turned and slowly walked away.

The Yellow Astro Ranger glanced over at her boyfriend as he absentmindedly fiddled with the envelope the deceased had handed him. "Why would Rita be writing to Tommy?

Carlos shrugged. "They do have a history together."

"I'm more worried about these shadow creatures," TJ put forward. "And what they want with Zedd."

"Maybe he knows something or has something they need," suggested Carlos.

"Tommy might know," Ashley offered as she redonned her helmet, careful tucking in her long hair. "We need to head back to Earth anyway."

The Blue Astro Ranger nodded. "Last I heard, Tommy was spending his summers working at the Red Dragon."

Finding themselves in agreement of their next objective, the rangers made ready to leave but paused as they realized one of them still remained motionless.

"I don't get it." The pink ranger stood gazing across the devastation of the now dim and grey world. "Why would the shadows destroy the whole planet just to get to Lord Zedd?"

Andros' eyes were dark as he answered. "Because they could."

No one was able offer a response. Calling their galaxy gliders, they departed, leaving the dead planet behind.

**ooooo**

Each galaxy glider created its own self-contained atmosphere allowing the hum of the gliders' engines to reach the rangers' ears. It was the only sound to be heard as the rangers had once again been drawn into silence as they sped through space empty except for a nearby stream of asteroids.

Feeling another yawn threatening to take him, the blue ranger shook his head to clear it. The galaxy gliders weren't really meant for long distance travel, but the few hours to Earth hadn't seemed so long when they set out. Now they found themselves regretting the decision to leave the Megashuttle with the Galaxy Rangers as even the Power failed to prevent them from feeling the weariness. It had been at least 24 hours since any of the rangers had last gotten a chance to sleep and the gloomy desolation they had recently experienced hadn't helped. TJ didn't even want to think of how long it had been since Andros had last slept. The red ranger had a notorious habit of working through the night and was often found dozing in unusual places when exhaustion finally claimed him. Hopefully, they would all get a chance to rest before they were called back onto duty.

A frown creased TJ's forehead as he noticed Andros looking behind them for the third time. Tension seemed to have pervaded the Red Astro Ranger ever since they had left the planet. Ashley had noticed it too.

"Why are you so jittery?"

"I just have this weird feeling."

With a slight shift of her weight, the Yellow Astro Ranger moved her glider closer to that of her leader. "Could something else be bothering you?"

Beneath his helmet, Andros gritted his teeth. "The description Rita gave of those creatures reminded me of something. It's on the tip of my mind. I just can't…" He turned to look back again, then suddenly stood up straight drawing his galaxy glider to a halt.

"Andros?" Having shot past, the others rangers turned around and backtracked until they were once more beside him.

"What is it?" asked Carlos.

"The stars!"

Where several stars should have been flowing in a familiar pattern against the darkness of space, a pitch-black emptiness was growing. It appeared to be spreading as more stars disappeared. Suddenly, their perspective shifted. Their minds finally processed the fact the stars weren't being swallowed but a huge lightless thing was blocking them from view as it approached. But it was too late. A bright stream of energy shot out towards the rangers. For a moment, it illuminated the silhouette of an enormous black ship, before it hit the red galaxy glider.

"Andros!"

Damaged and out of control, the glider carried the Red Astro Ranger tumbling through space. He desperately tried to hold on knowing letting go now would be of no use, his own momentum enough to pull him along in the same direction, towards the asteroid field. The engine left behind a stream of smoke as he disappeared into the crowded path of the orbiting planetoids.

Meanwhile, the other rangers were caught in a complicated dance as they dodged in all directions avoiding more incoming blasts. Circling round, they attempted to move out of range of the ship's canon. Ashley immediately tried to follow Andros' wild flight but was brought to a sudden halt, as another patch of darkness seemed to spring up in front of her. More and more were suddenly visible, much smaller than the first but surrounding them in every direction and coming closer. Forced back, the yellow ranger gave up the rescue attempt to rejoin the others.

"Form up," the Blue Astro Ranger commanded and the rangers soon fell into a circular formation. Protecting each other's backs, they drew their Astro Blasters aiming them at the growing darkness.

"I can't see anything," cried Ashley.

"Switch to infrared."

They all reached for their helmets quickly changing their visor's settings.

Carlos's grip on his blaster tightened. "Nothing."

"At this range, we're bound to hit something," insisted Cassie.

TJ nodded in agreement. "Fire." Rays streamed forth irradiating briefly the dark spaceships. Firing randomly, the shots eventually began to connect, but the only effect was coloured sparks trailing the sharp outline of the ships before the energy was absorbed. Though they didn't fire back, the silent menacing forms continued to draw closer.

"Bring out the heavy artillery."

The problem with fighting in space is that attacks can come from any direction. The large spaceship, having remained strangely quiet as it let the smaller ships herd the Astro Rangers together, had stealthily come up beneath them. As the rangers sheaved their blasters preparing to summon their special weapons, it fired once more.

The blast knocked the rangers off their gliders leaving them hanging helplessly in space unable to manoeuvre properly in the sudden lack of gravity. Preparing for the worst, they watched an entrance open in the dark ship, revealing for the first time a source of light. It was a dim, green glow they found themselves suddenly dragged towards.

Having drawn in the rangers, the door shut leaving all dark once more. All that was left visible were four brightly coloured gliders drifting uselessly through space.

_Next:  
__Chapter 4: Silver to the Rescue  
__You-know-who enters the story._


	5. Chapter 4: Silver to the Rescue

_AN: Recently, I've been seeing a lot more PRIS fics on this site, which I think is wonderful. To all other authors out there, keep up the good work._

**Once a Ranger  
****Chapter 4: Silver to the Rescue  
****By Daylight**

It was the extreme feeling of adrenaline-pumping alarm crashing into Zhane's skull that caused him to lose his grip on the micro-welder, letting it fall. The impact of the device against the metal floor rang loudly throughout the empty cargo bay reverberating off the high ceiling. The silver ranger jumped to his feet as the image of the Red Astro Ranger tumbling through space flashed in front of his wide eyes. While he watched, a large presence overshadowed the figure, the dark, cratered surface of an asteroid.

"Andros!"

The image faded, but the sudden wave of pain that followed left him staggering.

Then there was nothing.

Breathing heavily, he leaned against a nearby piece of equipment as he tried to regain his bearings, the intense feelings still swirling through his head and chest.

"No."

Without thinking, he dashed out of the room his feet slamming loudly against the ground.

"No. Damn it. No!"

He cursed himself as he sped along the corridors of the building. He should have stayed with the other rangers. He should have known something like this would happen. Why was he never around when Andros needed him?

Another violent swing round a corner caused him to almost crash into an oblivious bystander also trying to navigate the hallways. Zhane's sudden halt forced him to careen backwards, but a hand stopped him from falling.

"Zhane, I presume there is a good reason for you to be travelling at such a pace."

"Councillor Taikwa! I… Andros… I have to…" Steadying his breaths, he managed to pull his thoughts in order. "Have you seen Karone?"

"She left last night," replied the councillor, her face drawn in concern. "I thought you knew."

"What?"

"She took one of the scout ships. I believe she said something about needing some time away."

"But…she…" Zhane was once more left reeling. Why would Karone take off without telling him? Unless… she was pulling an Andros.

"Those two are too alike for their own good."

Taikwa merely raised an eyebrow.

With both siblings missing, Zhane was left with the difficult choice of which to go after, but as much as he cared for the former princess of evil, Andros was the one he knew was in danger. Karone would have to take care of herself. He just hoped she wouldn't get herself killed doing it. "Listen, I need to take the MegaWinger. Andros needs me. Don't worry I'll be back soon." His last words trailed away as he once more raced off, leaving Taikwa behind shaking her head.

**ooooo**

The great expanse of space lends little to searchers who don't happen to have an intergalactic scanner handy. Unfortunately, Zhane didn't. Fortunately, he wasn't searching blindly. He knew the rangers had been heading for Earth though he hadn't yet heard of their detour. So, he started from there. His other clue, the asteroid, wasn't much use considering the numerous amounts in Earth's solar system alone. With these thoughts in mind, he followed a standard search pattern in the MegaWinger hoping to get close enough to detect the Andros' morpher.

"Come on. Come on." The silver ranger sat unmorphed at the front of the bridge eyes fixed desperately on the flickering scanner screen. Finally, after hours of fruitless scanning, the console let out a mechanical beep as four lights began to flash. It had found something, but not what he been hoping for. Steering the ship closer, he drew it to a stop as four galaxy gliders drifted past his viewscreen, the red one conspicuously absent.

Zhane leaned his head against his hand, rubbing wearily at his forehead. So, the others hadn't been any luckier than Andros. What could have happened to them? Another beep brought him back. The sensors had finally detected the red galaxy glider…and Andros' morpher. Zhane's hands were immediately on the controls guiding the ship towards the asteroid field.

All asteroids tend to look alike, large pocketed chunks of rock, and the one Zhane's scanners led him to was no exception. Having landed the Winger on the surface, Zhane grabbed his digimorpher and morphed, too occupied to even contemplate the fact that it was the first time in almost a year. The silver ranger soared out the cargo bay doors and careened across the surface on his silver cycle leaving a trail of dust behind him.

The silver ranger saw him first at a distance, a blur of red against the grey background. As he got closer, he began to see scattered mechanical debris around him, the red metal signifying precisely what it was from. When he finally could see Andros clearly, his relief promptly turned to alarm as he realized the red ranger lay unmorphed in the atmosphereless void.

"Andros!"

As he reached him, Zhane tossed the bike aside falling to his knees in the dirt beside his friend. It wasn't until he saw Andros' chest rise and fall that he let out the breath he had been holding. Looking at a large chunk of galaxy glider nearby, he realized the atmospheric generator must still be working, and probably the only thing that would considering the state of the glider.

The bloody gash on Andros head spoke of an obvious head wound, and Zhane didn't like the look of his left wrist. The Silver Astro Ranger passed his Amscanner over the crumpled body of his best friend, but it couldn't tell him much more than the fact he was alive and his condition was shocky. Zhane needed to get him back to the MegaWinger.

Observing the pained expression on the unconscious red ranger, Zhane sighed. "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

The silver ranger carefully scooped his friend into his arms and held him close as he slowly returned to the MegaWinger.

**ooooo**

As Andros opened his eyes, he was greeted by the image of a blurry, metal ceiling. He blinked and as his eyes finally began to focus so did his ears as a voice could be heard from somewhere beside him.

"Some giant ugly looking bruises, numerous small abrasions, a sprained left knee which the power should heal up fast, a broken left wrist which it won't and a fairly bad concussion."

While he listened to the list, Andros' mind began to clear, and then he remembered. He tried to sit up, but soon found it was a bad idea as a sharp paralyzing pain shot through him. Hands gently lowered him back down, as he gasped for air against the painful pressure in his chest suddenly aware of all the injuries the voice had made him aware of.

"Did I forget to mention broken ribs again? What's this the fourth or fifth time?"

Swallowing against his dry throat, Andros responded with a rough whisper. "Broken three times. Cracked twice." He looked over to see Zhane sitting beside him, his hair more mussed up than usual, bags under his eyes, and a broad grin across his face. "Zhane," Andros managed to say in a tone both relieved and aggravated.

"I'd ask how you feel but I think I can guess."

"I'm fine."

The silver crossed his arms over his chest. "You'd say you're fine if you had a metal pole through your leg. In fact, you did."

"Are the others okay?" When Zhane didn't respond right away, Andros glanced over at his friend. "What?"

Zhane bit his lip. "I looked everywhere, but all I could find were their galaxy gliders."

Placing his hands over his face, Andros asked, "How long?"

"Two days."

"They've been missing for two days!" Blood pumping, Andros struggled to get up, but once again failed. He lay back exhausted. Through the turmoil of emotions, something tickled the back of his mind as became aware his extra senses were trying to tell him something. He narrowed his eyes at a slightly guilty looking Zhane. "What are you hiding?"

"It's…it's nothing," Zhane stammered as his friend glared at him. Deciding it wasn't the time to bring up Karone's escapades, he settled on telling him something else. With a sigh, he replied "You're glider's trashed. I don't know if we'll be able to fix it."

Cursing, Andros closed his eyes.

"What happened? What attacked you?"

"Shadows." Too tired to keep his eyes open, Andros let them shut as he told the story, only to open them wide with a sudden realization. "The letter!"

"You mean this letter?" Zhane magically produced the letter from out a pocket. "I found it in your jacket. Don't worry we'll deliver the letter. Then we can find our friends. I promise."

Andros nodded, his eyes automatically closing once more.

The silver ranger gave his friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Rest. You still need time to recover."

As the other ranger left, Andros reluctantly drifted off into sleep, his dreams haunted by darkness.

_Next:  
__Chapter 5: The Red Dragon  
__Will Andros once more be able to swallow his pride and accept help?_


	6. Chapter 5: The Red Dragon

_AN: Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for including me. I've had the idea behind this chapter worked out for years. I hope you like it._

**Once a Ranger  
****Chapter 5: The Red Dragon  
****By Daylight**

The enemy Tommy found himself facing that afternoon was one of the eternal scourges of the universe, paperwork. Glancing up, he enviously eyed the rays of sunlight streaming through the windows, and cursed himself for volunteering to sort through the accumulated mess. The former leader of the power rangers was never one to be organized. Usually, he left the paper pushing to Adam, but the former black ranger was busy teaching a class, leaving Tommy to man the front desk of the dojo and fight the monstrous piles. With a sigh, he set one neat stack aside before diving into another. He tapped his pen against the wooden desk trying not to think about all the places he'd rather be.

A chime heralded the brightness of the clear afternoon flooding the room as the front door opened. Without looking up, Tommy called out a greeting. "Can I help you?"

"Tommy Oliver?"

He lifted his head. "Yes?"

As the dark silhouette, framed by the radiance of outside, slowly approached, his features became clear, resolving into those of a stranger who for some reason seemed eerily familiar. Studying him, a nagging voice at the back of Tommy's mind began to grow. The new arrival looked pale and exhausted, a gash crossed a bruise on his temple and his left wrist was in a cast. Tommy frowned. Something about this situation felt wrong.

Pulling a letter from his pocket, the visitor offered the paper to Tommy. With a slight hesitation, the former red ranger reached over his desk and accepted it. The smudged and crumpled envelope only seemed to confirm his suspicions. Across the front, his name was written in green ink.

"What's this?"

The stranger shrugged. "I'm only the messenger."

Tommy searched the newcomer's face, but couldn't find any malevolence in his eyes. His curiosity winning out over any reservations, he tore open the envelope. Pulling out the paper contained within, he carefully unfolded it. The green ink continued in the flowing script covering the page Tommy began to read.

_Dear Tommy_

_I know what I did to you was unforgivable, but I have to say it. I'm sorry. I am writing this as much for me as for you. Of all the sins that lie heavy on my heart, this one has always been the heaviest. Maybe it's because I now understand exactly how you must feel. Zordon changed me, showed me the light as it were. I don't know why he gave me this second chance, if he saw some good hidden in me or if this is just his final revenge for the war that raged between us for so long. Because now I am left with the guilt, a shadow that always lies over my shoulder, over everything I do as I try to set things right. And that is what I did to you. I did more than take away your free will and force you to experience evil firsthand. I left you with memories that will forever haunt your dreams, just like mine. Memories I'm afraid I can never take away. The only consolation I can offer you is this: I did not pick you to be the green ranger because of any evil in your heart, but because I saw a goodness that abhorred me, and a strength I admired. It was the same with Kat and I hope you'll tell her. I myself may never even gain the strength to send you this letter, but if I do, I wish you well in all your endeavours. May the Power protect you._

_Rita Repulsa_

Placing a hand over his mouth, Tommy set the letter down. He stared ahead, his emotions numb as he tried figure out his thoughts on what he had just learned. Then he gazed back at the deliverer noting the two-toned hair, and suddenly, it all fell into place.

"You're Andros."

The ranger nodded.

"Rita asked you to deliver this?"

"Right before she died."

"What?" Tommy rubbed his forehead trying to deal with the dizzying emotions going through his head. "What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"I thought you guys were retired."

"Something came up." Turning, Andros headed for the door.

The former ranger shot out of his seat. "Wait!" As his fellow red ranger glanced back, Tommy noted the increasing paleness of his features and his concern grew. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"What about your teammates? Are they okay?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Andros looked away refusing to reply.

With quick strides, Tommy got out from behind the desk and moved in front of him. "What happened?"

"I told you. It's a long story and I don't have time to tell it."

"I just want to help!"

"It's none of your business!"

"If it involves the power rangers, it is my business!"

"You _are_ retired, remember!"

The heated shouting attracted attention from the gym bringing Adam bursting into the room. The former black ranger suddenly found himself between the two hotheaded young men breaking their locked glares. Adam was startled. Though he had only met Andros on a few occasions, he had never seen either man in such a temper. While he tried to assess the situation, he found his confusion turned to worry as his eyes were drawn to the battered space ranger.

"Andros! What happened to you? Are you alright?"

Angry and frustrated by the bombardment of questions, the red ranger ran his fingernails across his scalp. "I'm fine. Now if you don't mind, I need to get going."

"Not until I get an explanation!"

"You don't want to get involved!"

"Wait a minute." Lost in the middle of the conversation, Adam attempted to intervene. He tried putting an appeasing hand on Andros' shoulder but the red ranger evaded him as he began once more to leave.

"I have more important matters to deal with." Andros turned, but his departure was suddenly brought to a halt as he found his exit blocked.

"Translation he needs to get out of here because he feels like he's about to fall over."

A new person had managed to enter the dojo unnoticed as they argued.

Andros cursed. "Don't you start." He tried to get round him, but true to Zhane's words, he stumbled. The silver ranger took a hold of his shoulders and guided him to a chair.

"I thought you were going to wait outside."

"I thought you said you were only going to be a couple of minutes."

Andros glared at his friend.

In response, Zhane glanced at Adam and Tommy and raised an eyebrow.

With an exasperated sigh, Andros made introductions. "Zhane these are the former rangers Tommy Oliver and Adam Park. Adam, Tommy, my annoyingly overprotective companion is Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger."

"Nice to meet you," greeted Tommy with a nod. "Maybe you can help clear up a few things."

"I presume that Andros hasn't been too forthcoming."

"That would be an understatement."

Rolling his eyes at his ill-tempered companion, Zhane began telling the story. The red ranger slumped down in his chair as Zhane told the others about what they had found on the planet and what had befallen the other space rangers. Once the silver ranger was finished, Andros leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. "It's my fault."

Zhane shook his blonde head. "Don't start that again. There was nothing you could have done."

Meanwhile, Adam and Tommy glanced at each other.

"What can we do to help?" asked the former red ranger.

"No." Andros was adamant.

"Yes," Zhane insisted in return. "Remember what happened the last time you were offered help and tried to refuse?"

"They don't have any powers," Andros protested.

"The Zeo Crystal."

All eyes were drawn to Tommy, the confusion and questions in them obvious.

"We never actually lost the Zeo Powers. When we made the Turbo Powers out of Lerigot's keys, we sent the Zeo Crystal to Trey on Triforia for safekeeping. All we have to do is go to Triforia and get it back."

Adam gave Tommy a thoughtful look. "You've considered this before."

"The possibility that we might be needed again has always been in the back of my mind."

Zhane glanced at Andros. "Well?"

"Alright. Alright." Refusing his friend's offered hand, he stood. "I guess we'll need all the help we can get against those shadows."

"I suppose this means I'm going too," came a new voice.

"Rocky!" exclaimed Adam.

The former blue ranger moved from where he had been leaning against the interior door of the dojo to join the group. "Aren't you forgetting something, Adam? The kids are starting to wonder where their sensei disappeared to."

Adam felt his face flush. "Sorry, man. This seemed a bit more important."

"'S alright. I got the gist of it. Time to save the world again, right?"

"Right." Adam let out a deep breath. "Might as well call Tanya and see if she can get some time off. And Kat…"

"Kat's busy," was Tommy's quick response.

"Listen if this is about…"

"It's not." The former ranger shook his head. "You know how important her ballet is to her, and she just got that staring role."

Adam eyed him suspiciously but decided to go along with it. "Well, with Tanya we have six, so hopefully that should be enough."

With faces both determined and apprehensive, the others nodded.

Tommy took a deep breath. "I guess it's back to work."

_Next:  
__Chapter 6: Tanya Sloan  
__Another former ranger is thrown into the mix._


	7. Chapter 6: Tanya Sloan

_AN: A bit short and uneventful, but it's done._

**Once a Ranger  
****Chapter 6: Tanya Sloan  
****By Daylight**

"Excuse me, Miss!"

"Could I have some more coffee, please?"

"Miss!

"What is the matter with you? I ordered roast beef, not turkey."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I'll be right with you."

A precariously balanced deluge of dirty plates in each arm the former yellow zeo ranger carefully navigated through the demanding lunch crowd in the noisy diner. Extricating herself from a difficult customer, she held her dishes aloft as she was forced to dodge another. The place seemed increasingly small from the incessant chattering people all wanting food, and increasingly dim compared to the intense brilliance outside. Finally, she managed to escape into the slightly less chaotic kitchen and with little care, let her load land in the sink with a loud clatter.

Steve, the dishwasher, looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow. "Tough crowd?'

"No more than usual." Leaning against a wall, the former ranger ran a hand over her tightly tied hair. "Lord, I'm tired."

"Sang at the club again last night?"

"Yeah. If it only paid a little more, I wouldn't be here dealing with disgruntled customers." She was forced to cover her mouth as she yawned. "I don't know how I'm going to get through the day."

Grabbing another dirty dish, he gave her a grin. "Do what I do: stand up straight, paste a smile on, and remind yourself this is only temporary."

"Right." She stood up dusting off her apron as headed back to the diner. "Only temporary."

"Go get 'um," he encouraged.

Before she could push open the door, another demanding voice drew her attention.

"Sloan! Phone call!"

Flustered, she ran over to where her boss stood waving a receiver with an aggravated look.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd advice you to remind your boyfriend no calls during lunch!"

"Yes, sir."

"And I expect to see you back out there in five."

She took the telephone from him and wearily remarked into the receiver, "Honey, this really isn't a good time."

"I'm sorry," came Adam's voice. "But it's an emergency."

"What happened? Is everyone alright?"

There was a pause, before he replied. "The space rangers, TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley… they're missing."

Her breath hitched a moment as she thought of something sinister having befallen the rangers they had chosen to replace them. It was as if her world was once more twisting away from her as she felt herself being drawn back into part of her life she thought she had left behind.

"The remaining space rangers need our help. It means a trip into space. Tommy, Rocky and I are all going."

"What about Kat?"

"Tommy doesn't want to involve her. He says it's because of her new show, but…"

"She's going to be pissed."

"I know. But maybe this is for the best."

"How long do you think…?"

"A couple weeks at least. We have no idea where they are and we have to get our powers back first."

An old resolve settled in her stomach. "Alright. When do you need me?"

"As soon as possible. We've already got substitutes to take care of the dojo. We just need to pack and then we're leaving."

"Fine. Call me at home in an hour. I'll be ready."

"Thanks, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Tanya placed the receiver down and took a deep breath. Gazing around for her boss, she soon located him orchestrating the medley of food frying over the stove while barking out order to the busy cooks.

"Boss?"

The large and greasy owner of the diner didn't even glance in her direction as he replied. "What?"

"I need some time off… starting right now."

"Very funny. Now get back to work."

Despite his brash, sarcastic answer, Tanya continued.

"It's a family emergency."

"Really." He crossed his arms over his large belly. "You actually think you're going to abandon us on such short notice."

"My family needs me."

Finally turning towards her, Tanya's boss gave her an evaluating stare before placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're a good kid, Tanya. Now get going. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back."

For a moment, she was dumbstruck. He gave her a push towards the exit and hollered, "Go! I have a kitchen to run and with a person short, we need to work double time."

Snapping out of her stupor, Tanya hurried off before he could change his mind. She grabbed her purse and gave a quick wave to Steve before dashing out the door. Outside, she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the glare of LA's sun, the enormity of what she was about to do suddenly hitting her. She had thought her rangering days were over, and even though she missed them, she hadn't expected to face this sort of danger again. Still, it looked like she would be having one more adventure.

With purposeful strides, the yellow ranger headed home to prepare.

_Next:  
__Chapter 7: Welcome Onboard  
__The former zeo rangers are introduced to the MegaWinger and get to know their new friends a little better._


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome Onboard

_A.N.: Yes! I'm back. Sorry for disappearing again, but you know how life is. It throws you a loop or two or three and it takes awhile to get back in the habit of writing. But I haven't given up! Only 44 more chapters to go. (The outline has increased by several chapters again) I'd better start on the next one before something else comes up._

**Once a Ranger  
****Chapter 7: Welcome Onboard  
****By Daylight**

"Welcome onboard the MegaWinger. Created by the Kerovian rebels, it is the pride of KO-35, one of the fastest ships in the galaxy, and, when transformed, a hard-hitting Megazord. It's also my baby so please don't get it blown up.

This, as you may have noticed, is the bridge. Originally designed to be piloted by one person, thanks to its refit and upgrade greatly needed after the unfortunate beating it took a year ago, it now can be operated by a crew of up to six allowing for much greater dexterity in battle. There's the viewscreen, various consoles and chairs, you know, the basics. Here, we have Communications, Weapons, Navigation, Operations, Computer Systems, blah, blah, blah. You can familiarize yourselves with them all later. Since a lot of the technology you've used before has been Eltarian based, you shouldn't have too much trouble adjusting to this stuff. It is very similar.

Unfortunately, we are not equipped with an AI, but we do have the next best thing. It's called Andros, who is just now busily setting the course for Triforia. You need the ship to do something just ask him. Feel free to ignore any death glares you will receive in response, like the one I am getting right now. Moving on.

At the back here on either side, we have access ladders to get down below where we have the engine room and the cargo bay, all very boring. Though I'm sure Andros will happily give you a tour of the engine later on. Oh, we have put a mat down there for sparing and a punching bag, a great place to practice and as is necessary with Andros around, a great place to let off some steam.

Alright. On to the next room, where the windows offer a beautiful view of space as you can see the stars streaming by and the various planets of your solar system disappearing. We have on the left, the lounge and on the right, the kitchen. It's not much of a kitchen, just tables, stools and a synthetron. The synthetron can make almost anything you want, and it can make it very badly, but trust me it's better than anything Andros or I can cook up. The lounge, as its name implies, is built for lounging and has various comfy couches for that purpose, though it is often also used for meetings because it's just too comfortable to leave.

As we pass through this corridor, you will see doors on either side. The one on the right leads to the medbay where Andros enjoys spending much of his time. And the one of the left leads to the showers and toilets. Just be glad we have two, before the refit there was only one.

At the back here, we finally have the bunkroom. There are three sets of bunks each with its own locker where you can put all your stuff. Curtains can be drawn across for privacy. The ones on the left have been claimed by Andros and me. The chaos on the top one clearly shows that it is mine. Feel free to choose any of the others.

And that concludes our tour. I'm sorry if it's a bit small but the Megaship is kind of in use at the moment. Any questions?"

"Thank you," replied Andros, his plastered wrist crossed under the other across his chest as he leaned against the back wall. He turned to Tanya. "Ashley and Cassie never had a problem sleeping in here with the guys. But if you'd feel more comfortable, you're welcome to sleep in the medbay."

Smiling, she shook her head plopping her bag onto a bunk. "This is fine. I trust you guys. And it's not like anyone's going to be running around in their underwear."

Rocky opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it as Adam slapped him on the back of the head.

"Alright, then everyone settle in and get some rest," suggested Andros ignorant of his fellow ranger's antics. "We'll be at Triforia in about 11 hours."

Most were content to comply. Tanya began to unpack as Adam and Rocky argued over who got the top bunk, but Tommy had other concerns. "I think we need to start working on our strategy first."

Andros shook his head. "I'd like to, but first we need to gather more information. We can't exactly do much on what we have."

"Don't you think we should settle on a plan as soon as possible?"

"It's hard to make a plan when we don't know what were dealing with." Dismissing Tommy's concerns, the red space ranger started heading back to the bridge. "I'll send a few messages out to my contacts and see what I can find out. I just need to send a message to my sister on KO-35 first and tell her what's going on."

"Um… Andros."

"Yes?" Turning back, Andros found his best friend's face covered in apprehension and guilt.

"Karone… isn't actually on KO-35."

"What!" His eyes wide, his jaw tight, Andros advanced on Zhane.

Hands up, the silver ranger hastily backed away. "She took off somewhere right before I left. I don't know where."

"And you conveniently forgot to tell me this because?"

"I… ah… I…" Zhane looked around for a way out. "Hey. Rocky, Adam, why don't I show you a few of those bridge controls," he called to the two rangers before hastily escaping. Glancing at each other, the former green and blue rangers decided it was best to join him.

Andros took a step to follow, but was stopped by Tanya's hand on his shoulder.

"He just didn't want you to worry."

"I know." Letting out a sigh, Andros sat down on his bed. "I'm not really that angry at him. It's just… my sister… After everything that's happened to her, I tend to be a little overprotective."

Sitting beside him, Tanya put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be alright."

Andros gave her a sad smile. "You don't know my sister. I'm sure wherever she is, she's already deep in trouble."

**ooooo**

"…to switch to manual just press this button. You can input your own targeting coordinates through this screen or download from the sensors. Got it?"

Gazing at the screen, Adam nodded. "It really isn't that different from our Zords or the Command Centre controls, just a few extra systems and a little bit more intercomplexity. Shouldn't be too hard to learn."

"Speak for yourself," Rocky retorted from where he looked over Adam's shoulder. Pulling a chair over, he collapsed into it. "I gave up using my brain after we graduated."

The former green ranger turned to his friend in exasperation. "Don't sell yourself short, man. I'm sure you'll pick this stuff up in no time."

"I don't know. Running the dojo is more my style." His expression turned pensive. "Richie better not mess up anything while we're gone."

Adam chuckled. "Miss it already?"

"Of course! It's my dream, my pride and joy. I've put a lot of work into that place. And here we go again rushing off to fight evil."

"Being a ranger requires a lot of sacrifices," commented Zhane from where he observed the two friends.

"Yeah, and I thought balancing life as a teenager with life as a ranger was tough."

"Don't worry about it." Adam offered Rocky an encouraging pat on his shoulder. "This is only temporary. We'll be back in a few weeks at most."

"Sure." Getting up, Rocky made his way to the back of the bridge where the access ladder to the level below was located. "I'm going to go try out that punching bag, see if it's as Sci-Fi as the rest of the stuff round here. I just hope it doesn't try to hit back."

"Don't worry it doesn't," Zhane called out as Rocky disappeared. "Andros doesn't like that kind anyway."

Unable to tell whether he was joking, Adam glanced at Zhane, but he was busily working on something at the console his expression blank. "Your friend doesn't seem too happy about being here," remarked the silver ranger.

Adam shrugged. "He's just invested a lot of effort into his life back home. When we passed on our powers, we all thought our tour of duty was over. This little adventure is a bit unexpected." He let out a small chuckle. "It's strange when we were chosen to be rangers. Rocky was the one who was excited. He thought it was the most amazing thing that happened to us. I mean I was honoured, but at the same time scared to death at what we were getting into."

Giving the former green ranger an evaluating gaze, Zhane commented, "You don't seem to have any problem redoning the power."

"Well, the truth is… I missed this. Being a ranger changed so much for me, allowed me to break out in ways I didn't think were possible. But most of all I liked being able to help people. It's hard standing on the sidelines, especially when you know there's still evil in the universe."

"I know exactly how you feel."

Frowning, Adam tried to recall what TJ and Carlos had told him about the Kerovian rangers. "You've been a ranger a long time?"

"Seems that way sometimes." Zhane shook his head. "It was only a year after Zordon created the space rangers that KO-35 was abandoned. So, not counting the time I spent in hypersleep, I was only an active ranger for about a year and a half."

"Zordon chose you too? But how…?"

"Being stuck on Earth never stopped Zordon from staying involved in intergalactic affairs." The silver ranger let out a humourless laugh. "But technically no. Zordon chose Andros. The rest is a long story. Let's just say I wasn't letting Andros go anywhere without me."

Adam raised his eyebrows. "I'd love to hear that story."

"Maybe some other time," replied Zhane getting up. "Right now, I have to check on Andros. Hopefully, he's cooled down by now."

"Good luck."

**ooooo**

Zhane didn't have to go far to find his fellow Kerovian. Andros was sitting at the kitchen table going over some recent scouting reports from the Outer Regions. He glanced up momentarily when Zhane entered, but immediately turned back to his reading. Zhane winced.

"Um… Andros…" He scratched his head as he fumbled for words. "I'm sorry. Look, I know how much your sister means to you. I care about her too. I was just worried about how you'd react."

Not looking up, the red space ranger moved to another report seemingly ignoring his best friend.

"I promise I'll never keep such important information from you ever again. I hope you're not too mad."

The silent response continued.

"And… um… I'm sorry?"

Finally setting the reports aside, Andros turned to Zhane. "I'm not angry at you."

"You're not? Then what's with the cold treatment?"

"You don't think I'd let you off that easy, do you?" he replied with a smirk

Zhane had to resist the strong urge to hit his friend on the back of his head. Instead, he sat down next to him.

"How are you managing?"

"I'm surviving."

Zhane decided it was better not to push. He indicated towards the reports. "Find out anything useful?"

Andros shook his head. "Not much. Some rumours of missing ships, but a lot of things can cause a ship to go missing out here these days. What worries me more is this." He handed Zhane a report.

Skimming it over, Zhane quickly picked out what had caught his friend's attention. "Palaxus and Klaron"

"There's been no contact from either of them for at least a week."

"Those planets are both right on the edge of the Wastelands."

"Exactly like the planet where we found Rita." Andros sighed. "It could be nothing, but…"

"It could also be the start of something big."

_Next: Chapter 8  
Lost Among the Shadows I_  
_We get our first glimpse at the other side of the battle and what has happened to the missing rangers._


	9. Chapter 8: Lost Among Shadows I

_A.N.: Two chapters in a week!_

**Once A Ranger  
****Chapter 8: Lost Among Shadows I  
****By Daylight**

Black. Pitch-black. After a moment, Ashley realized it was only the inside of her eyelids, but she couldn't find the wiliness to open them. Her head hung, a heavy weight, her limbs limp and numb. A feeling of icy air began to make itself known. She tried to curl up against it, but couldn't seem to find the strength to move. As she started to become more aware, she began to break through the haze that enveloped her mind. Trying to comprehend what had happened, she wondered if she had been ill. Why else would she feel so tiered, so drained?

Where was Andros? For some reason, she thought he should be nearby, but there was no indication of his warm presence. Here she only felt cold. Where was he? Her mind drifted, half-asleep, half-awake.

'I'll be back in a couple of weeks. I promise.'

A memory. Andros standing there, holding her hands, pleading for her to let him go. Another mission. Another little trip across the universe to help someone somewhere. They kept getting longer and longer, but she couldn't say no. She knew he had been getting restless. Ever since Terra Venture left, he didn't know where he fit in on Earth, what he was supposed to do. So, he kept leaving. Anytime anyone asked a favor, he was gone. Any excuse to leave Earth, and her.

Usually it was just to help out on KO-35, but sometimes it was more dangerous: scouting trips into the Disputed Area, investigating strange disturbances in the Wastelands, keeping tabs on any remnants of evil that might rise up. And she was left behind worrying, wondering how even without his powers he continued to rush off to help the universe whenever it needed him.

How happy Andros had been when they were recruited to fight the demons. Finally, a real chance to make a difference and become a ranger again, while the rest of them tried to deal with the disruption to their lives, while she wondered if this would fit in with her plans for college or if everything would have to be thrown out the window. Maybe she wasn't meant to have a normal life, or a normal boyfriend.

She could remember his sad smile as he insisted he'd be back.

'I'll miss you.'

'I'll miss you too.'

His promises never stopped her worrying. He had come back that time of course; then he'd been gone again, without even a word, leaving everyone in a panic. But… they found him, didn't they? They came to his rescue as usual, and the galaxy rangers… Then there was Kendrix's passing, the dead planet, Rita's funeral, the invisible ships, Andros shot tumbling out of control…

Ashley started, becoming fully awake as she remembered what had happened. Her stomach lurched as she realized that she wasn't lying down as she had thought, but somehow strung up against a wall, her arms and legs immobilized. She fought against the heaviness in her eyelids, and blinking managed to get a first glimpse at her surroundings.

Still black. But slowly she started to see shapes, amorphous shadows moving against a dim red light, vaguely humanoid forms shifting along dark walls. And as she listened, the echo of a rough voice began to reach her ears.

"I'm waiting."

Ashley slowly turned her head in the direction of the sound. Her eyes still refused to accommodate to the lack of light, but the source appeared to come from a tall, gaunt shadow, which leered over the others.

"I'm patient, but I have no intention of waiting forever."

There was no response.

"Where is it?" came the voice again. "I will find out all you know eventually, so you might as well tell me now."

Glancing around, she tried to determine whom the figure was addressing. A sound, half coarse cough, half humorless chuckle, drew her attention to the silhouette of a crumpled form at the feet of the tall shadow.

"My dear Zedd, I was unaware that Zordon's power had caused you to lose your sanity as well as your evil spirit."

Zedd, Lord Zedd, Ashley realized, former leader of an evil galactic empire, continued to laugh, apparently unable to raise himself off the ground. "What threat do you think you can make that would frighten me?" he weakly replied. "I've heard them all before, most from myself."

"You'd be surprised." It leaned closer to him, the rough voice becoming even colder as it demanded, "Now, where is it?"

"What makes you think I would know?"

The large shadow slid back and forth across the wall, pacing. "After all those years fighting against Zordon, you must have some inclination."

"Don't you think if I did, I'd have used it myself?" replied Zedd with a snort of contempt.

"You never had the power or knowledge to get past Zordon's defenses let alone use it. Of all the evil beings in this universe, the only one who might have had that power was Dark Specter. And even if he knew the location, I doubt he would have known what to do with it."

"His power didn't do him much good in the end, now did it?"

"Dark Specter had many failings, his alliance with you only one of them. I'm not surprised they finally caught up with him."

Ashley watched as Zedd attempted to raise himself off the floor and face his capture. "And you believe you have this so called knowledge?"

"It's surprising what you can find out in ten thousand years of exile. Now are you prepared to help me now or after my shadows have dealt with you?"

Zedd shook his head. "Pointless threats, I told you. Pointless threats."

A slight wave, a flick of a wrist, and the shadows swarmed over Lord Zedd engulfing him. En masse, the cadaverous forms withered as Zedd disappeared beneath them. They appeared to be no more than black shapes, but the inchoate silhouettes drifting in their mad dance proved themselves more than mere mist and smoke as a dark hand reached out and brushed against Ashley's cheek leaving frozen fingerprints. It felt as if someone was trying to pull away part of her soul. She shuddered.

"Have you found another source of power?"

Blearily, the yellow ranger realized the tall form was now addressing someone else, but the gloomy surroundings seemed to have grown even dimmer. She blinked. The little energy she had had was leaving her. She fought to stay conscious.

"Yes, my lord, but the scouts have been unable to reach it."

The new voice was familiar, but Ashley's memories failed to place it as her mind once more drifted. Her eyes closed.

"Tell them not to leave until they retrieve it. We need to access another power source before these ones are used up."

Where's Andros? Ashley wondered. Where are the others? Her last sliver of awareness faded away as she blacked out.

_Next:  
Chapter 9: History Lessons_  
_Having reached Triforia, the Earth Rangers get a quick lesson on the history of the universe._


	10. Chapter 9: History Lessons

**Once a Ranger  
****Chapter 9: History Lessons  
****By Daylight**

Through the window, Trey could still make out two of Triforia's three moons set against the yellow tinted sky. The largest was a mere thin crescent of purple while the other hung next to it, a full red-gold orb. Both shone only dimly, drowned out by the glare of three large orange suns, but they were still beautiful. Trey tore his eyes from the sight. There would be other times to let his thoughts drift out beyond those moons.

The Lord of Triforia shifted his gaze back to the datapad he'd been reading. Finishing the last few lines, he put his mark of approval on the proposal and put the pad down. He was reaching for another when the doors made a loud, creaking groan marking the entrance of his steward and advisor, Arkant. The man's long, grey-streaked, black hair was swept back from the tanned, umber skin of his face. His dark robe made a familiar whoosh, his staff a rhythmic click as he crossed the marbled floor of the large room. The throne room, like the rest of the palace, was designed in a time of great opulence on Triforia when people cared much for grandeur and the procurement of wealth. It was certainly a majestic room, large and open. Brown and gold, the ornaments were decorated in traditional geometric patterns, everything defined by the sacred number of the Triforians. There were three windows, three columns, three steps up to the dais, and three thrones. But only one throne was occupied.

"My lord," pronounced the steward as he reached the dais. "Your guests have arrived."

"Thank you, Arkant. Please show them in."

His advisor gestured to the pages standing in wait by the massive doors. They quickly responded by pulling back on the heavy, metal handles allowing entrance for the colourful group of youths. The visitors entered hesitantly feeling awkward in the grand setting.

The gold ranger stood, his arms open wide in greeting. "Welcome rangers."

"Trey." Tommy crossed the room ahead of the others. Meeting Trey in the middle of the room, he grasped his hands in both of his, a wide smile on his face. "It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too, my friends."

Gazing over the former zeo rangers, Trey was pleased to see them all in good health. Then he turned to the Kerovian rangers. He inclined his head in their direction.

"Andros. Zhane."

They responded with nods of their own, Zhane adding a 'Your Highness', his tone bitingly sarcastic, but stepped back as Andros shot him a sharp gaze. Trey chose to ignore the obvious antagonization.

"I hope all goes well for you and your planet," stated Andros diplomatically.

"We remain at peace," replied Trey in kind. He turned to address all the rangers. "I received your message and will gladly return to you the Zeo Crystal. However, it is being kept safe in a temple several hours walk from here and a deflector field has been set up around it, so we will have to travel by foot."

"No problem," Tommy answered.

"Yeah," joked Adam. "We can always use the exercise."

"Then we will leave at once." Trey gestured to his steward. "Arkant. Take care of things while I'm gone."

"Of course, my lord," he replied with a bow of respect. "And please be careful."

Trey couldn't help a small smile pass by his lips. "I'll try. You know I always try."

"If only you'd try a little harder," muttered Arkant to himself as the rangers headed out the door.

**ooooo**

The rangers soon found themselves trudging across the dunes of red-brown sand that spread from the capital in every direction. The town stood on the edge of one of the few rivers. A stretch of blue lined with green that wound through the desert. The layers of brown, peaked buildings melded in with the landscape, the spires of the palace towering over them. It all faded in the distance as they walked, the moons ahead of them the suns at their backs.

Leaning towards his friend, Adam questioned, "Is it just me or does this journey seem eerily familiar?"

"It's not just you," replied Rocky. He jogged a few steps ahead to where Trey and Tommy led the group. "Hey, Trey this desert of yours doesn't happen to contain any invisible quicksand or mysterious exploding rocks, does it?"

Trey raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"This isn't the Dessert of Despair, Rocky," disparaged Tommy.

"Just checking. You never know what's out there," Rocky asserted, falling back into step with Adam.

"There isn't anything of that kind here," assured Trey calling back to them. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Except for the gophers," Zhane whispered moving up next to Rocky.

"What?"

"They like to wait in their holes and take off the feet of weary travellers."

"We're talking gophers, right? Small fury animals, like to dig?"

"The gophers here have bodies this long." Zhane held his arms out as far as he could. "And mouths this wide." He moved his hands until they were about a meter apart.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Whatever you say, but I'd keep an eye out for any gopher hills if I were you."

Rocky's eyes immediately started scanning across the landscape nervously.

"Zhane," admonished Andros.

The silver ranger couldn't help the mischievous smile that crossed his face. "What?" he asked failing in his attempt to act innocent.

Finally catching on, the former blue ranger rolled his eyes while Adam and Tanya laughed. "Very funny."

Grinning, Zhane shifted back to his position at the back of the group. Rocky followed him and the two proceeded to get into a pointless argument over whether something of that size could be called a gopher. Adam frowned noting the way the Kerovian ranger seemed to be avoiding the people at the front or more specifically Trey. Leaving Tanya's side, the former black ranger shifted his pace to meet that of Andros.

Mindful of those ahead and behind him, he whispered, "What's with Zhane and Trey?"

Shaking his head, Andros whispered back. "It's nothing, really. Those two have just never gotten along." He glanced back at Zhane. "Trust me, it's much better that they avoid each other. You don't want to get caught between them during one of their arguments."

Adam wasn't sure he understood, but nodded and moved back to Tanya's side. The former yellow ranger smiled at him and slipped her hand into his. Smiling back, he squeezed her hand holding on as they continued to walk. Rocky and Zhane having finished their argument moved up beside them. Zhane raised an eyebrow at the couple. Rocky merely grinned.

Up ahead, Tommy was making small talk with Trey. "Your planet is amazing."

"Thank you. We were very lucky not to be touched too greatly by the recent war."

"The war?"

"The recent invasion of the Alliance of Evil," explained Trey. "People have begun to call it the Second Great Galactic War."

"The _Second_ Great Galactic War?" Rocky who had been listening in frowned. "What was the first?"

Zhane gave him a blank look. "Sometimes I forget you guys don't know things most little kids 'round here would know."

Crossing his arms, Rocky let out a snort. "Well, sorry. We don't get out to space much."

"Maybe it's time we gave these guys a little history lesson," Andros remarked. "It might come in useful."

"Good idea," responded Zhane slapping his best friend on the shoulder. "You do it. You're good at lecturing."

Andros rolled his eyes, but began anyway. "Several million years ago, the war between good and evil began…"

"Not that far back!" Zhane protested. "We don't want you going on all day."

"I thought they might find the story of the first civilizations interesting."

"You would. Start with Zordon."

"Zordon?" Tommy's ears had definitely perked up and the others were now looking at Andros intently.

"Alright," the red ranger relented. "Over 10,000 years ago, Zordon was one of the most prominent wizards in the universe. He had been locked in a battle with Rita Repulsa back when she was just a general in Lord Zedd's army. They spent 2000 years searching for magical artefacts with which to defeat each other."

"During which Zordon found the power coins and used them to create the first rangers," put in Adam. "We learned that when we met Ninjor."

"Zordon found the power coins, yes," agreed Andros, "And he also found the technology with which to create the first morphers. He wasn't actually the original inventor of the power ranger technology."

"But he did invent the first Zords though that's kind of obvious from the name," Zhane pointed out.

"No one knows for sure where he found this technology, but he must have been the first to access the morphin gird in millions of years."

"He was also the first to coin the term power rangers."

Andros glared at Zhane who careful stepped out of hitting range.

"Now, as you may or not know, the universe is divided into four parts. There is the Sector of Light, which is controlled by all that is good; the Sector of Darkness, which, as long as anyone can remember, has been controlled by all that is evil; the Wastelands, which consists of mainly deserted and abandoned planets; and beyond is the Outer Regions, which is mainly unexplored. The area of space between the Sector of Darkness and the Sector of Light is called the Disputed Regions as it often changes hands."

"Yeah, and guess where both your galaxy and ours happen to be located." Zhane gave the gold ranger a sidelong glance. "Trey here is lucky having his planet so much closer to the interior of the Light Sector."

Frowning, Trey shook his head. "We are just as vulnerable to attacks from pirates and other roving villains."

"And yet, you don't seem to be fending off invasions every other year like we do."

"Anyway," Andros strategically interrupted. "At that time, there were a number of evil empires occupying the Sector of Darkness, but they had never been too much of a threat as they were unorganized and spent most of the time squabbling among themselves. The side of good had been able to hold them off for several millennia. Then Dark Spectre appeared. He was more powerful than any that had come before and he used this power to unite the empires forming the first Alliance of Evil. They immediately began a full-scale attack on all galaxies still controlled by good. This was the Great Galactic War."

"It was during this war that Master Vile conquered the galaxy M-51," elaborated Trey. "Many refuges from there settled on Triforia bringing with them the Golden Power Staff and Super Zeo Gems, while others hid the Zeo Crystal in the Caves of Deception on your moon."

"Your descendents came from the galaxy M-51?" commented Tommy. "I suppose that means the Zeo Crystal really does belong to you."

Trey put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "The crystal belongs to whoever needs it."

"Right."

"At the time, Eltar was the only planet with rangers leaving the rest of the galaxies in great danger," Andros continued. "But Zordon got together with warriors from three of the most prominent planets and taught them how to create morphers and Zords. These planets, Triforia, Aquitar and Sentura, along with Eltar, became the Four Founding Planets creating the Union of Light. Each with their own ranger team, they spearheaded the destruction of the evil armies forcing them back into the Sector of Darkness. Unfortunately, it was during that battle that Rita tricked Zordon, trapping him in a interdimensional time warp."

"And that is the story of how Zordon became a big, floating head."

Shaking his head at Zhane's bad attempt at a joke, Andros continued. "Many other planets have since joined the Union which is still governed by a High Council made up of representatives from the Four Founding Planets. It has become the main governing force in the Sector of Light."

"Unfortunately." Zhane cursed.

Trey was quick to counter. "The council maintains order and protects all people within the Union."

"Protect? That may have been their original purpose but now they're nothing but a bunch of ignorant, power-grabbing bureaucrats who know nothing of the real battles going on. Where were they during the war?"

"Admittedly, they were unprepared for recent events, but they have done a lot of good and with the new mutual defence treaty they're creating, they'll be able to do much more."

"As if the treaty will ever go through. They'll still be arguing about it by the time the next war comes along."

"Well maybe if you and Andros would throw your support in…"

"I think you're forgetting that neither of us are looked on particularly favourably by the council. Especially after that incident with Andros and..."

"If you're going to let a few misguided individuals…"

"Why we would want to support such idiots anyway…"

"Hey! Hey!" Tanya interrupted. "Calm down, you guys. We need to concentrate on our mission. Let's stay away from the political talk for now. Alright?"

The two continued to glare at each other, but they closed their mouths tightly, their lips thin and moved back into their separate places in the line.

"Thanks," was Andros' grateful response to Tanya.

"Anytime," she replied with a warm smile.

The remainder of the journey continued on in silence.

**ooooo**

The temple appeared at first as a mere shimmer of a mirage on the horizon. As they drew closer, they could clearly make out the typical pyramid structure of the building. Steps led up to massive doors accentuated on both sides by three intricately carved columns. Engraved into the seam between the doors was a familiar shape. As he reached the first step, Trey raised his hand, shimmering streams coalescing to form his Golden Power Staff. He was about to ascend when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking behind, Trey was surprised to find Zhane with a look of concern on his features.

"Wait. There's something…." For once, the silver ranger seemed to be at a loss for words.

Trey glanced at the others finding them equally confused, except for Andros. The red Kerovian ranger had his hands clenched, his weight on the balls of his feet, while his eyes darted around as if searching for something. Shifting his gaze back to Zhane, Trey found him staring intently at the entrance to the temple. The gold ranger might disagree with the silver ranger on many things, but he trusted his instincts. Raising his staff, Trey let its light illuminate the doorway. Beneath the glow, the shadows of the columns, originally outlined by the descending suns, lengthened and flickered. It seemed nothing more than a trick of the light, but then slowly, they began to shift and stretch, the outlines transforming from simple lines into humanoid figures. And as they watched what once were two-dimensional shapes expanded outward becoming solid and flowed towards them as walking absences of light.

"It them," said Andros. "They're here."

_Next:  
__Chapter 10: Back to Action  
__The rangers face their first battle against their new enemy._


	11. Chapter 10: Back to Action

AN: Here we go again! Drafts of Chapters 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15 are all done so expect them all to be up in the next few weeks.**  
**

**Once a Ranger****  
Chapter 10: Back to Action****  
By Daylight**

The gathering of shadows writhed and flickered back and forth in front of the temple. They seemed to be scrutinizing the power rangers, evaluating them, scanning them, though they had no visible eyes with which to do so. The ghostly, black forms made no sound as they slid across the sand, their twisting movements creating an eerie scene in the dimming light of the desert suns. But they had yet to advance.

In their defensive stances, the rangers stood unflinching, but hesitant. The shadows seemed to toy with them standing between the rangers and their goal. After everything they had seen and experienced, they refused to give in to fear even at such a chilling sight. It was time to take action. They knew these were the ones who had laid waste to an entire planet. They knew these were the ones who had taken their friends. And they weren't taking any chances. Andros, Zhane and Trey glanced at each other.

"Let's rocket!"

"Gold ranger power!"

And the shadows surged forward, their movements so fluid they seemed almost liquid, but that was soon disproved as they attacked. Long, tentacle-like limbs reached out to swat at the morphed rangers as they rushed to face the creatures face on. Trey was knocked down, the limbs proving all too solid, but the gold ranger rolled with the blow and was soon on his feet again. The shadows were quick, but in his morphed form so was he. Bringing his staff to bare, he dashed amongst them striking out wherever he could get under their defenses. He knocked them back as his staff connected, but there was no reaction of pain, no hesitation before they once more pressed forward.

Behind the gold ranger, Andros and Zhane made an effort to stay between the shadows and their powerless friends. They dodged the arms as they swung at them and returned with attacks of their own, but though the creatures would be momentarily pushed away, there was little other effect. The silver ranger ducked under a punch aimed at his head and crouching to the ground brought his leg around to sweep the shadow off its feet. It landed on its back bringing up a cloud of sand, but before the sand had a chance to settle, the creature was gliding upward.

"Andros," Zhane called out blocking another punch. "This isn't working."

The red ranger didn't waste the breath to reply finding it difficult to adapt his fighting style to the creatures movements with his left wrist still sore and weak from his previous injuries. A roundhouse kick blew away the shadow that had been trying to pummel him, but he knew it wouldn't be gone long. They needed to find some way of destroying the shadows, but they were too busy being overwhelmed by the sheer number of them. Three rangers weren't going to do it.

"Trey, go for the doors. We'll cover you."

The gold ranger nodded pressing his attacks in the direction of the temple entrance. In unison, the space rangers raised their Astro Blasters firing at the dark shapes in his way. The power from the weapons caused the creatures to momentarily pause. It crackled over their forms as it was absorbed, the figures visibly increasing in size and strength.

"Alright," exclaimed Zhane sheaving his blaster. "Make note: No energy weapons."

Despite the set back, Trey continued to push towards the doors while the others attempted to follow. The Earth rangers clustered behind the Kerovians frustrated at their inability to help and itching to join in. Then one of the tentacles instead of swiping at the silver ranger grabbed a hold of his arm. Zhane immediately twisted his wrist trying to get free but the grip was too strong. Suddenly, he was brought to his knees by a wave of weakness as his silver armor began to flash and flicker. He feared he was about to demorph completely when another force knocked the shadow away freeing him from its clutches.

Andros placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Zhane replied already feeling the power restoring his strength. "But that was weird."

"Apparently these creatures can absorb more than just blaster energy."

With Zhane temporarily down, the break in defenses had brought the others into the fight. These rangers were powerless, but they weren't defenseless. Bringing all their training and experience to bear, the former rangers fought back to back against the shadows which now surrounded them on all sides. They dodged, ducked, and blocked and still managed to get in a few hits of their own despite their slower speed and lower strength. But it wasn't to last, for even as they neared the steps to the temple entrance, two black limbs wrapped themselves around Adam's throat.

The former black ranger grappled with the shadow attempting to get free, but his air was running out and an icy chill was spreading from his neck to the rest of his body. Grabbing a hold of the arms, Adam used them as leverage bringing both his feet to bear on the thing's chest, but it had no affect. A weakness, belying even the lack of air, was affecting him and he felt his knees start to buckle. The world seemed to be dimming as he felt his consciousness leaving his body.

But warm hands were suddenly there supporting him from behind as Rocky and Tommy appeared beside him knocking the shadow away with a double side kick. He gasped for air finding himself shivering unable to find any heat even in the hot desert air.

"Adam. Adam!"

He leaned heavily on his girlfriend as his friends kept the shadows from them.

"Are you okay?"

Tanya didn't find his weak nod very convincing.

Meanwhile, the others had reached the entrance. While Andros covered Trey's back, the gold ranger placed his Golden Staff into the depression on the front. A bright light radiated forth temporarily stunning the shadows as the doors split down the middle and began to open. As the doors swung outward, Trey immediately dashed through. Andros and Zhane quickly ushered the others inside behind him; then with one last glance at the converging shadows, they followed. The doors to the temple slammed shut.

Collectively, the rangers caught their breath. Tanya supported Adam rubbing at his arms as he continued to shiver. The former black and green ranger was pale and still gasping for air.

"Adam?"

"Just give me a minute." Squatting down, Adam attempted to regain his equilibrium. The world soon stopped spinning and he felt some of his warmth and strength returning as his breathing evened out.

Tommy crouched next to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I went several solo rounds with one of Lord Zedd's monsters while in Antarctica. But I'll be alright," replied Adam as Tommy and Tanya helped him back to his feet.

"What did that creature do?" demanded Rocky.

"It was trying to pull the life right out of him," stated Andros as the others turned to him. "These creatures absorb energy. Blaster energy, morphing energy, heat energy, life energy, it doesn't matter. That's what happened to that planet. They took all the life, killed everything."

As the rangers took a moment to let this fact set in, the silver ranger scrutinized his best friend noting the way Andros had his arms crossed almost protectively across his chest. '_Is it your wrist bugging you or your ribs?_' he sent.

The red ranger's helmet leaned slightly in his direction. _'Both, but I'm fine. What about you?'_

_'Fit as a fiddle, as TJ would say.'_

Breaking the silence, Rocky once more spoke up. "They were waiting for us. How did they know we were coming?"

"They're searching for energy," Tanya deliberated. "Maybe they weren't here because of us at all. Maybe they were here for the Zeo Crystal."

"They must have been searching for a way in," Trey agreed. "And we almost provided it for them."

Feeling better, Adam straightened up. "So they're not looking for rangers in particular. We just happen to be tasty morsels for them. Like…" He glanced at Andros.

"Exactly." The red ranger nodded.

"Well, that's great." Rocky threw his hands up in exasperation. "We have hungry shadows after us and have no idea how to kill them."

Tommy put a hand on Rocky's shoulder, calm and commanding. "We'll find a way."

"How?"

"Has anyone else noticed the weird lighting in here?" interrupted Zhane frowning as he gazed around the room.

For the first time, the rangers took a good look at their current location. They stood in the entrance way of what, to the Earth rangers, resembled the inside of an ancient Egyptian pyramid. Hieroglyphs that none could understand covered stone walls and tall columns. It could just be seen in the dim light. The only source, a white glow, appeared to come from the end of a long corridor that lay ahead of them.

The rangers were silent as Tommy led the way feeling inexplicably drawn forward by the light. The other Zeo Rangers were close behind. At the end of the corridor was a large chamber. Its high ceilings slanted inward reaching an apex at the center indicating they had reached the heart of the pyramid. And beneath that apex hanging suspended a few feet off the ground was the Zeo Crystal. Its light filled the room with an eerie gleam.

While the others stayed back, the four earth rangers surrounded the crystal and as one reached towards it. The light splintered from white into pink, yellow, blue, green and red. Where four young people had stood, now stood four power rangers.

"Alright," exclaimed Zeo Ranger 5.

Tanya stared at her gloved hands. "I never thought I'd experience this again."

"Ready for some action." Adam put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded in reply.

"Here we go again," muttered Rocky.

It was then Tommy noticed the pink crystal still hanging in the centre of the room. He carefully took it. The crystal glowed once then reformed into the pink zeonizer. "Just incase." The others gave each other silent looks.

"Nice of you to join us," interrupted Zhane. "Now we just need to find a way past our friends who I'm sure are still waiting for us outside."

The Red Zeo Ranger crossed his arms. "They must have a weakness."

"Well, we don't have time to figure it out. We've wasted enough just coming here," contested Andros. "We should leave now."

Tommy shot him a look indiscernible beneath his helmet.

"We can't find out much from here anyway," put in Adam eyeing the two red rangers warily. "Hopefully, the seven of us should be enough to stop them."

Trey nodded. "He is right."

Tilting his head to the side, Tommy mulled things over silently for a fraction of a moment before agreeing. "Alright. Back to action."

**ooooo**

Eight rangers stood in front of the temple: one yellow, one blue, one green, one gold, one silver, two red. The enemies by contrast were an absence of colour, a stream of black shooting towards them. Knowing that the shadows were little deterred by punches and kicks and only absorbed energy blasts, the rangers brought forward their special weapons as they confronted them.

"Payback," exclaimed Adam as he sliced into a shadow creature with his green hatchets. The creature barely paused as its body reformed before lashing back at the green ranger who quickly ducked. "This doesn't seem to much easier morphed."

"They have to have a weakness," Rocky called back bearing his arm blades as weaved among the melee of rangers and shadows. "Isn't there a law saying all bad guys have to have a weakness?"

Zhane used his Super Silveriser to knock back one of the shadows that had been creeping up behind the blue ranger. "I wish," he replied. Another creature tried to use one of its tentacles to grab hold of his arm. The silver ranger sliced it off as he dodged out of the way. "Not again thank you." The shadow's only reaction was to reach out with its remaining arm. "Hey," protested Zhane. "Let's see you try surviving being cut in two." Feinting up, the Astro Ranger got under the creature's guard and used his blade to slice through its middle. The shadow creature suddenly seemed to burst outward like a balloon causing Zhane to jump. It was closely followed by a tiny supernova of light that left him blinking. "I don't believe it. Hey, guys! I think I got it."

With this advantage, the rangers pushed forward, the Zeo Rangers drawing their Laser Blades. The battle was still fierce, but their superior skill quickly overcame the enemy's greater number until there were none left.

Breathing hard, they rested, but remained morphed., the unsettling memories of the shadows jumping out of nowhere leaving them wary.

"Great job, Zhane," praised Tanya.

The Kerovian gave her a thumbs up. "No problem."

Tommy eyed the gold ranger who remained alert gazing across the sands at the horizon. "Trey, is something wrong?"

"I don't like the idea of those things being on my planet." He clenched his fist as he continued staring into the distance. "They might have been the only ones or their whole fleet could be surrounding us as we speak. We would never know." His voice grew earnest. "We have to get back to the capital. If this is the start of an attack…"

Andros nodded. "Let's go."

The rangers ran back the way they came praying they were not too late, that the enemy they were searching for hadn't decided to attack them first.

_Next:  
Chapter 11: Long Distance Calls  
As the rangers try to gather information on their new enemy, Andros finds out exactly what his sister has been up to._


	12. Chapter 11: Long Distance Calls

AN: Still writing. I promise! I realize I'm bringing up questions in here to do with Andros, Zhane, Trey and the Council of Light, but I'm afraid they won't even be answered in this fic. They'll be answered in the prequel (and expanded upon in the sequel but the prequel has a much better chance of being written) which probably won't be written until I've finished this, unless it decides to keep itching at my head as it likes to do. Anyway, please enjoy and please review.

**Once a Ranger****  
Chapter 11: Long Distance Calls****  
By Daylight**

The Venerable Arkant, high steward of Triforia, sat in the majestically crafted, great hall going over reports on water reclamation on his computer console. He sat at a simple desk set next to the base of the grand dais bearing the three ancient thrones. It was his spot. There he could look through reports while at the same time advise and look after the young Lord of Triforia. It was his lord that he was busy trying not to think about at that moment as he buried himself in the routine of the day.

Worrying was unfortunately common practice when your king also happened to be a power ranger. Luckily, it was not common knowledge otherwise Trey would be in even greater danger. Assassins would enjoy the opportunity to take out the two greatest powers of Triforia at once. Admittedly though, the real danger would come from his people who might protest the idea of their king risking his life as their protector, not to mention the controversy it would create amongst the Council of Light. Arkant, himself, wasn't happy with the arrangement, but unfortunately, it was tradition for the power to remain in the royal family and with the passing away of Trey's parents… He just had to get used to worrying.

The high steward was still trying not to worry when the giant doors to the throne room came crashing open marking the entrance of eight morphed power rangers all apparently ready for battle. He looked up, so startled he almost fell out of his chair.

"What! What…?" Flustered, Arkant tried to regain his seat and his composure. "Are we under attack?"

"That's what we were hopping you could tell us," announced the gold ranger. "Some type of shadow creatures attacked us at the temple. Have there been reports of any disturbances?"

"Nothing at all my lord." The steward stood quickly rescanning some of the most recent intelligence he had at hand. "But surely our scanners would have detected something."

"Not with these creatures it seems. Have all sentries perform full sensor sweeps anyway and report anything unusual. Tell them to search the sky with their own eyes as well. I don't want any more enemies sneaking up on us."

"Yes, my lord." Arkant swiftly swept out of the room his staff forgotten in his frantic haste, his robes fluttering behind him.

Finally, allowing himself to relax slightly, the Lord of Triforia collapsed onto his throne and demorphed. The others followed suit.

"I'm sure those creatures were just a scouting party sent for the Zeo Crystal," reassured the green ranger.

"Adam's right," agreed Tanya. "If the whole fleet were with them, surely they would have attacked by now."

Andros nodded. "What we should be more concerned about is if those creatures have gotten this far into Union space.."

Trey's eyes widened. "…where else have they gone. The planet they attacked was in the Outer Regions, but we may have been foolish to believe they were confined to that area."

"You mean they could have reached Earth?" asked Tommy, concerned for the home they had left unprotected.

"Earth, Aquitar. Maybe even as far as Eltar."

"Then why haven't they attacked?" demanded Rocky.

Zhane shrugged. "How should we know? We don't even know who they are or what they want. All we know is they like demolishing planets, kidnapping rangers and stealing crystals."

Andros rubbed his forehead wincing as he brushed the bruise slowly fading there. "We still need more information. I've contacted some people I know in the Outer Regions, but all they could tell me was they've lost contact with a couple of colonies."

Leaning forward, Trey folded his hands across his lap. "We need to contact the other rangers."

Adam frowned. "Exactly how many rangers are we talking about?"

The Lord of Triforia sighed. "Power Rangers tend to come and go as they are needed and most only concern themselves with one planet. The only other rangers I know of currently are those like me who are more permanently stationed: the rangers of Aquitar and the phantom ranger."

"There are also rangers on Terra Venture," reminded Andros. "I'll contact them. They might not be able to help us, but they need to be warned of the danger."

Zhane nodded. "I'll talk to Delphine. Maybe the Aquitians have sensed something. They've always been good at predicting ominous danger."

"And I'll contact Eltar. Hopefully, the phantom ranger is there though I haven't heard from him in months. Have either of you…?" He glanced questioningly at the Kerovians, but they shook their heads. "I'll also contact the Union of Light."

"Planning to make a report to your bosses," commented Zhane letting the snide comment slip.

Bristling, Trey clenched his teeth. "They may have important information. And now is not the time to argue politics." Zhane looked away from his glare.

"Wait," interrupted Tommy as Trey was getting up. "How can we help?"

"I'll set you up with a connection to the Union Archives. Maybe you can come up with something there. I suggest we gather as much information as we can and reconvene in a few hours."

**ooooo**

"My lord, it is a honour to hear from you. I trust all is well."

Trey inclined his head respectfully towards the communications screen currently occupied by the visage of Triforia's representative on the high council. "The honour is mine councillor Trikard, but I fear not all is well." He observed the lines on the older man's face tightening beneath his white hair. "Has news reached you of the planet that was recently destroyed?"

With a sigh, the councillor leaned forward hands clasped before him. "Which one?"

"There have been more?"

"The Union has received word of four such planets and nothing on the cause of the destruction. All of them were in the Outer Regions near the Wastelands. We've sent scouts from Eltar and Sentura to investigate. Many people on the council believe it to be some sort of exaggeration or hoax, paranoia left over from the war."

"I can assure you it is no hoax." Trey proceeded to explain what Andros had seen and what had happened on Triforia.

Trikard shook his head. "I'll inform the rest of the council, but I'm afraid that without the mutual defence treaty complete, there is little we can do."

"How are the negotiations going?"

"As soon as it seems we're nearing an agreement someone brings up another niggling detail and everyone takes sides once more. Some still protest the need for one at all, especially since the enormous reduction in the evil presence since the wave of light."

"I would have hoped the recent war would have made everyone realize that a few Union enforcers and a handful of rangers are not enough to protect the universe. We can only hope this news will expedite things." The Lord of Triforia let out a deep breath. "One more thing Trikard, if you wouldn't mind."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Try not to mention Andros' involvement. I know his continued use of the Power remains a matter of contention among the council and I don't want it to distract from the issue at hand."

Trikard frowned. "If you insist, my lord. May the Power protect you."

"And you."

**oooooo**

"Greetings, silver ranger."

Unable to resist using a nickname he knew she would detest, Zhane grinned at the leader of the Aquitar rangers. "Hey, Delphy. How's things on Aquitar?"

The white ranger's face remained impassive. "Things are well, but I sense it is not so with you."

"Nothing ever gets past you, does it," he replied still trying to bait her. "I suppose you know what's going on already?"

"We on Aquitar have been sensing the approach of a great evil for awhile, but the details of this evil have eluded us."

Turning serious, Zhane let out a sigh. "Well, luckily for you and unfortunately for us, I have the details." He quickly filled her in on everything that had happened.

"This is indeed worrying. I do recall several tales of these creatures, but they are only ancient myths, stories of living shadows who could appear out of nowhere and steal people's souls. They are not something we ever believed to be true."

"Well, it looks like the old tales were right."

Delphine cocked her head to the side. "Something else is troubling you."

"I'm just worried about my friends."

"And you wish you had been there to help them."

"But I wasn't." Zhane shrugged. "It's the story of my life."

"You know you are not to blame for what you could not know."

"I know. But it doesn't make me feel any better." The silver ranger ran a hand through his short hair.

"I hope the other rangers will be returned to us soon. If you need any aid with your quest or with anything at all, feel free to contact us."

"Thank you," replied Zhane smiling gratefully.

Delphine lifted her hands in an Aquitian gesture of goodbye. "Farewell, Zhane. May the Power protect you."

"See ya, Delphy." Before the screen shut off, Zhane was delighted to see a tiny sideways smile cross the face of the white ranger.

**ooooo**

"Andros!" Damon scrambled out from under a console quickly disentangling himself from various wires. "Hi. How are you? You probably want to speak to Leo. I'll go get Leo."

The red ranger frowned as his fellow ranger dashed off the Megaship bridge and out of view of the communication's screen. Several minutes passed as Andros waited for Leo to appear. His patients was rewarded when a slightly nervous Red Galaxy Ranger edged into view.

"Hey, Andros. How are things?" Leo greeted his eyes flickering to the side.

"I've been better. Is something wrong?"

"No. No," Leo insisted. "Everything's fine."

Andros frowned again. He knew now that something was definitely up. "How are you managing without a pink ranger?"

"Well, actually, we've got a new ranger."

"Who…?" Andros trailed off as another figure entered the screen.

His sister waved apprehensively at him. "Hi."

"Karone!" Either his mental or vocal cry must have reached Zhane, because the silver ranger was soon at his side.

Zhane's jaw dropped in shock. "Karone? What…?"

"I'm the new Pink Galaxy Ranger," she announced.

"Huh?" was Zhane unintelligible response.

"I know you guys are probably mad at me for going off without telling you, but I wanted to help find the Pink Quasar Saber. So, I talked to a few of my old contacts and I managed to trace it to Onyx."

"Onyx?" exclaimed Zhane. "You really are as bad as your brother." Andros was still too shocked to respond to this comment.

"Yeah, well I got the Saber and happened to overhear Trakenna plotting to attack the rangers so I went to rescue them and well, one thing sort of led to another."

"You're the Pink Galaxy Ranger?"

Karone nodded.

Andros glared at his fellow red ranger. "Leo!"

"Hey. It wasn't my choice. Besides…" he glanced sideways at Karone. "Your sister kicks ass."

"But…"

Karone held up her hands. "Don't even get started on all that protective stuff. I can take care of myself."

"I'm your brother. I'm supposed to worry."

"Am I allowed to worry?" She gestured to the fading bruise on his forehead. "You look horrible. Zhane, what have done to him?"

The silver ranger clapped a hand to his chest. "Don't look at me. He can do this to himself perfectly well on his own."

"What happened?"

"I've…" Andros's voice caught in his throat. "I've got some bad news."

Karone put her hand to her mouth as Andros told the tale of what had happened to the others. "Oh…"

Leo put a comforting arm across her shoulder as he turned to Andros. "Do you think these shadows might attack Terra Venture?"

"Right now, they seem concerned with more defenceless targets, but I would keep an eye out."

The Red Galaxy Ranger nodded. "We will. Good luck guys."

"And be careful," added Karone.

"You too. And Leo…"

"I promise I won't let anything happen to her."

"Karone…"

"Yes, Zhane."

"Take care."

She smiled warmly in reply. "I promise."

Once the goodbyes were said, the silver ranger collapsed into a chair besides his best friend and put his head in his hands. "At least we know she's okay," he said when he finally looked up.

Andros nodded still in shock.

"This is a good thing," insisted Zhane as if trying to convince himself.

"I know." Andros sighed. "It's just going to take a little time to get used to the idea that my sister is out there risking her life like the rest of us."

"She'll make a fantastic ranger though."

"One of the best," Andros replied with a smile.

_Next:  
Chapter 12: Fight and Flight  
The rangers face their first battle with the enemy fleet._


	13. Chapter 12: Fight and Flight

AN: Review?

**Once a Ranger****  
Chapter 12: Fight and Flight****  
By Daylight**

As the last of Triforia's three suns began disappearing beneath the horizon, the eight tired rangers reassembled in the throne room to pool the information they had gathered.

"From what I've been able to determine, these creatures have been moving across the Outer Regions destroying planets closer and closer to Union Space," reported Trey. He sat in the throne mainly out of habit as the others stood haphazardly around the dais.

"Has there been any survivors?" asked Tommy.

The gold ranger shook his head. "So far we are the only ones to see the enemy and live. They've mainly targeted primitive planets who aren't even able to call for help making it difficult to determine how many have been lost."

Zhane frowned. "It also doesn't give us much to go on. Was there anything in the archives?"

"Nothing useful," Tanya spoke for the Earth rangers. "There are various myths involving creatures similar to the ones we faced, but none of them had anything about how to find them or defeat them."

"There was something else that might be connected," Adam added from his position beside his girlfriend. "An ancient civilisation called the Shadorians?"

Both Zhane and Andros shivered.

The green ranger glanced at the two of Kerovians. "You've heard of them?"

"We've had dealings with one of their leftover relics," explained Zhane with a humourless smile.

"Well, apparently, they were believed to have harnessed pure evil. There is also a story of them giving life to the darkness."

The silver ranger nodded. "That sounds about right, but it still doesn't tell us how to fight them or track them."

"It's a start." Andros turned to the others. "We know the Shadorians originated in the Wastelands. We'll search the Outer Regions near that area."

"With nothing to stop them sneaking up and attacking us?" Frowning, Tommy shook his head. "We should look for a way to detect them first."

"We don't have time. More lives, my friends could be lost while we're busy trying to solve the impossible. We'll use our eyes if we have to."

Tommy walked over to stand face to face with Andros. "And how do you propose we fight their fleet when we find them. We know energy weapons don't work."

"We'll use the Megazord."

"One Megazord against an army that can destroy planets?"

"I remember when we had four Megazords those were the days," Zhane quipped wistfully in an effort to break the tension., neither red ranger paid attention.

"We still have to find them and it's a big universe."

"I know my way around, trust me."

"That didn't help you find Zordon." Tommy bit his lip instantly regretting what he said, but it was too late to take it back.

Andros' face remained hard but unreadable. He clenched his fists. "Listen, if you don't want to help, maybe you should just go back to Earth."

"Fine, we'll follow your lead." The Red Zeo Ranger stomped out leaving behind a room in shock.

His face still blank, Andros lifted his morpher. "I'll meet you guys back on the ship." He disappeared in a flash of red.

With the arguers gone, the remaining rangers glanced at each other. "Anyone know what's going on with those two?" questioned Tanya.

Zhane crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I don't know about Tommy, but Andros is tired, hurt and worried about his friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure he's taking it easy." He followed the Red Astro Ranger back to the MegaWinger.

"Well, isn't this going to be a pleasant trip," observed the blue ranger letting out a sigh.

**ooooo**

Rocky Desantos may have been on another exciting adventure across the universe, but frankly he was bored. Yawning, he rubbed his well-worn eyes as he stared at the screen. Stars, stars and even more stars. Somewhere along the line, space travel had lost its charm.

Tanya glanced over at him. "Why do I get the feeling you're not exactly happy to be here?"

"Besides the fact that after four days of pointless searching through virtually empty space, two days of sitting next to what we hope the enemy will think of a nice juicy planet in the hopes that they might attack, busily staring at a screen for vanishing stars because that's the only way we'll know they're here before they decide to attack us, I am completely bored out of my skull?"

She nodded.

"You know I loved being a ranger, but…" He searched for a way to explain. "I've done my part, saved the world a few hundred times and it was fun, but I just finished getting my life perfect."

Raising an eyebrow, Tanya gave him a sidelong glance. "Perfect? The roof on the dojo still leaking?"

"It's not like it rains much in Angel Grove."

"Fixed the water heater yet?"

"What's wrong with a cold shower now and again?"

"Got a girlfriend?"

"Hey!" Rocky glared at her, affronted. "Now you're sounding like my mother. The point is I'm doing my dream."

Tanya sighed. "And my dream seems to have hit a slight slump."

"I'm sorry that producer turned out to be such a jerk."

"Yeah well, apparently most of them are. I just need to find the right one for me."

"Exactly. And you still have Adam."

"Right," she muttered. "It's just sometimes I worry we'll end up like Tommy and…"

"Oh, Hey Tommy!" Rocky called out to the red ranger who had just entered.

"Hey," he replied distractedly as he sat down at a console and started a diagnostic. The pair glanced at each other, but it didn't seem that he had overheard Tanya.

Not more than a moment later, the other red ranger on the ship entered. Andros came up to Rocky and Tanya glancing over their shoulders at the scanner screens. "Seen anything?"

Tanya shook her head.

"Everything's been quiet, as usual," replied Rocky.

Looking over from his workstation, Tommy called out. "You don't need to check up on them. They know what they're doing."

"I'm sure they do. I just..."

"Had to see for yourself. You don't trust us."

"Do I have a reason to? I was worried. The enemy isn't exactly easy to spot."

"Well, maybe if we'd bothered trying to find a way to track them before we came out here."

"By the great stars of Kerova, not again."

The pair of red rangers glanced up to see Zhane in the doorway. He gave an accusing glare at Andros. "I thought you were supposed to be sleeping."

"Aren't you supposed to be doing maintenance on the engine?" he shot back.

With a sheepish look, Zhane scratched his head. "I just… felt the need to check something?"

Tommy frowned, but any comment he would have made was interrupted by another arrival.

"What's going on?" Yawning, Adam ran a hand through his mussed up curls. "Why is everyone on the bridge?"

Several deep breaths were being taken as various people prepared to speak at once, when Rocky's sudden words stopped all thoughts of another argument.

"Oh, no."

Andros and Tommy rushed over to the blue ranger's side as he gazed intently at the screen. "What is it?" asked the Red Astro Ranger.

"You know that neat little cluster of stars shaped just like Pikachu in quadrant 185?" He looked up. "I can't see it anymore."

Tanya's hands tapped over the console. "I'm not detecting anything on any frequency."

"It them." Andros' tone left no room for doubt.

"Man battle stations," commanded Tommy.

The rangers were already dashing to their various positions.

"Initiate Megazord transformation," called Andros from the helm.

The clanking of metal and hiss of hydraulics echoed though the former corridors of the MegaWinger as it unveiled its robot form. The Megazord turned to face the approaching darkness standing between it and the planet below.

"Thank the Power they decided to add a sword during the upgrade," muttered Zhane as his hands played over the weapons console. "Winger Saber online."

"The scanners still aren't registering anything," cursed Rocky.

Tommy looked pointedly at Andros. "It'll be hard to hit anything if we don't know where to hit."

The Kerovian ranger ignored his earth counterpart. "Rocky, use the visuals to triangulate their location."

"Got it." The blue ranger shook his head. "I'll do my best," he whispered.

The shadow fleet's approach, only visible from the continued disappearance of stars, was slow. They were seemingly in no hurry to bring about the destruction of the planet or the rangers.

Andros narrowed his eyes. "Ready? Let's kick them back to the Wastelands." Powering up the thrusters, he brought the Megazord charging into the fleet.

As Rocky fed coordinates as fast as he could into the targeting computer, Zhane and Tommy took control of the attack. Swinging the Saber in the MegaWinger's right hand, Zhane slashed out at what he hoped was a ship and was rewarded by a burst of light.

"Got ya. It seems these ships are like those shadow creatures. They don't like being sliced in half."

The Red Zeo Ranger meanwhile used the left hand to reach out at another target. Wrapping the fingers around it, he poured in the power and squeezed. There was another burst of light. He shared a grin with the silver ranger. "Seems they don't like being crushed either."

Andros frowned. "These are only scout ships. Where's the flagship?" he questioned driving the MegaWinger into a better position.

"As near as I can figure, there's a really big ship hanging back behind the little ones," Rocky declared.

"That's would be it," commented Adam.

"And that's where our friends will be."

The Kerovian pushed the Megazord forward towards the mothership. They crushed and sliced at the ships in their path, but they were still fighting half blind and many attacks only reached empty space. The ships continued surrounding them until Rocky was left swearing.

"It's no good. I can't triangulate when there's nothing to triangulate against. There's nothing but blackness out there."

"At least were not lacking in targets," remarked Zhane sarcastically as one of his wild slashes managed to penetrate the hull of another ship.

A sudden shudder was felt throughout the MegaWinger.

"What was that?" asked Tommy.

Running a diagnostic on all systems, Adam frowned. "I'm detecting some sort of contact with the hull on the back of the left leg." There was another shudder. "And on the upper back."

"I'm getting an energy drain," Tanya called out. "It's got to be the ships."

"Hang on. I'll try to shake them off." Pushing energy into the manoeuvring thrusters, Andros led the MegaWinger through a series of fast twists and flips leaving the crew dizzy as the stabilizers tired to compensate.

"It's no good. I'm still reading an energy drain and it's getting stronger," exclaimed Tanya.

"There are already several more ships attached to the hull." Adam turned from the engineering console to face the others. "But I have an idea. If we transform back into ship mode and put all remaining power into the engines, we might be able to blast out of here and leave the ships behind."

Andros let his eyes close for a moment realizing full well this plan would mean leaving his friends behind once more. "Alright. Let's do it. Begin transfor…"

"Wait," interrupted Tommy.

"What…?"

"If we blast out of here, there's nothing to stop those ships destroying that planet like all the others. But if we slowly lead them away…"

"Giving them time to completely drain us of energy," Rocky pointed out. "How do we blast them off then?"

"Tommy's right," Andros agreed, surprising the others. "We can't abandon those people."

Zhane frowned. "Even if we lead them away, what's to stop them from returning."

Sighing, Tommy rubbed his forehead. "I don't know."

"Unless…" Tanya was thoughtful. "… we lead them into a trap." She turned to her console. "There's a black hole a few parsecs from here. If we slingshot around the event horizon, we'll gain some extra speed and it's likely the knocked off scout ships would be sucked in before they can reorient themselves. It wouldn't get them all…"

"But it would cripple their fleet enough that they wouldn't be attacking any more planets for awhile," Adam finished for her.

Andros nodded. "Let's do it."

Stowing the MegaWinger's Saber in its subspace pocket, the Megazord, covered in black ships like a disease, began its journey to the black hole the remaining ships following behind. Tension pervaded the ship. All eyes were on the distance as the light years slowly passed and the energy gage as the power was quickly consumed. Finally, they reached the black hole visible only by the steady spiral of energy disappearing into it.

"Are they still following?" asked Tommy.

Rocky glanced at his console. "Looks like."

"Almost in position," reported Andros. "Transform right before. That should knock some off. Hopefully, the sudden burst of speed should take care of the rest."

Adam nodded. "Right."

"Andros, the energy levels don't look good," commented Tanya biting her lip. "I don't think we'll have enough."

"Put all energy into the engines even life support. We'll worry about the repercussions later. Ready." The black hole steadily grew in the viewport as only Andros' careful manoeuvring prevented them from being pulled in. "Now!"

Metal crashed against metal as the arms and legs of the Megazord swung back into position throwing off some of the leeching ships sending them spiralling into the black hole. Fire flared from the engines as the power surged into them. On the bridge a collective breath was held as for a moment as it seemed the hole would pull them in too, then they shot forward, leaving blackness to swallow the darkness.

_Next:  
Chapter 13: Lost Among Shadows II  
Another glance into the heart of darkness._


	14. Chapter 13: Lost Among Shadows II

AN: Many thanks to PernDragonrider and Slytherine-Angel44 for the lovely reviews. Sorry PernDragonrider, no time travel, though the idea definitely intrigues me. I love time travel stories but that would take me completely in the wrong direction for this fic. And yes, I've seen Star Trek IV which is probably where I got the slingshot idea from. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens. Here is a slight interlude.

**Once A Ranger  
Chapter 13: Lost Among Shadows II  
By Daylight**

It was a memory of an explosion that broke the blue ranger's seemingly unending slumber. A nightmare where armies of Quantrons and Piranhatrons swarmed like insects and the crumbled debris that was once their command centre became mixed with the sparking metal of fallen Zords and the grey stone of Angel Grove's many buildings. All he had been chosen to protect lying in ruin. His friends, their clothes tattered and burned, looking at him with pleads for guidance, hanging their heads down in despair when they found none. The flash of the explosion that seemed to repeat so many times in his dreams turned into a green light drawing them in, taking his friends away, leaving him alone trapped under the smouldering rubble.

With a sudden breath, TJ awoke and found himself still trapped. Struggling to move, he could feel something clinging to his wrists and ankles binding him to a wall. They felt smooth and cold, more flesh than metal, but whatever they were made of they were strong and he found he had little energy to fight them.

The world was monotone in the darker shades of gray. Across his vision, black shapes flickered like the shadows from a fire. As he looked around trying to make sense of what he was seeing, he caught his first glimpse of colour on the wall beside him. It was pink.

"Cassie?"

His voice came from his dry throat as barely a whisper. He stretched out his arm, his fingers in the hope he could reach her, maybe rouse her, get any indication that she was alive. If he could at least touch her… For a moment, he thought his fingers had brushed hers, but he wasn't certain. His whole body felt numb as if all his senses had somehow been dimmed. He shook his head. He still felt groggy and his thoughts threatened to drift back into dreams, nightmares no more pleasant than the one he was living.

"Foolish creatures!"

The shout helped bring TJ back to reality. He looked around for the source.

"You barely have the intelligence of insects drawn in by the smell of food. How could you fall for such an idiotic trap? Now we've lost half our fleet."

The man's voice came from the silhouette of a tall, lean figure around which the shadows cowered and quivered.

"Damn power rangers."

TJ's eyes opened wide. Andros and Zhane must have been attempting to rescue them. Maybe there was a chance…

"Not as easy as you thought. Hmm?"

"Be quiet, Zedd."

The blue ranger just made out the figure of Lord Zedd tied up in a corner before the figure backhanded the former Lord of Evil into unconsciousness.

"Now that we must replace the ships lost, we truly need another major source of power. These ones will soon be used up and the benefits gained may not be quite enough to bring about my plans."

"I believe I have an idea, my lord," spoke a voice from one of the dark corners. TJ squinted his eyes trying to make out the speaker. He knew that voice.

"Yes, so do I." He let out a dry chuckle. "I'll be glad to add some more rangers to my collection."

"It would be a fitting revenge."

"And this time the battle will be on our terms. In this, you will prove very useful. The rangers will never expect a betrayal."

TJ caught a flash of red light from the corner where the second speaker resided. With the sudden realization of exactly who stood there and what they were planning to do, he renewed his struggle against his bonds. Some remnant of energy awoken by his anger allowed him to break the band holding his left arm. His body fell forward hanging limply from his remaining bound arm, but before he could regain his strength to try to break the others, a shadow appeared in front of him.

The dark creatures had noticed his escape attempt and began congregating around him. Flitting back and forth, one brushed against him causing him to jerk back from the icy touch. It left his skin painfully numb. They reached for him and he tried to pull away, but there was no where for him to go. They grabbed hold of his arm binding it back to the wall as if somehow welding it to the ship. He was left weaker than before his left arm frostbitten to the point where he could no longer feel it.

"Still a little energy left I see. About time we finished with them, don't you agree?"

"Yes, my lord."

The Blue Astro Ranger wanted to shout back at that cold voice, demand to know what he thought he was doing, but TJ could barely move his lips. His surroundings began to blur and the numbness that had pervaded his senses seemed to engulf him as he felt himself falling into a darkness, seemingly even more inescapable than the last.

_Next:  
Chapter 14: Engine Trouble  
The rangers have a bit of engine trouble, but luckily, they happen to know a good repairman. _


	15. Chapter 14: Engine Trouble

AN: This was finished almost a week ago, but for some reason the site wouldn't let me post! If this happens again, I might have to put my story elsewhere. Anyway, enjoy and review.**  
**

**Once a Ranger****  
Chapter 14: Engine Trouble****  
By Daylight**

The MegaWinger shook threatening to tear itself apart, its fiery engines leaving trails of plasma as it rocketed through space barely maintaining its top speed. The starfield outside had become fragmented lines, but the power rangers weren't concerned with the view.

"Are they gone?"

Rocky threw up his hands. "How am I supposed to know? I couldn't tell when they were here."

"I'm not reading any disturbances on the hull," remarked Adam checking over the schematics on his console. "But there still could be some following."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. If we keep this up, the whole ship will blow," Tanya pointed out.

"All stop."

Zhane let out a deep breath as the ship's flight finally ended. "Well , that was fun."

Andros glared at his friend, but was stopped from making any counter-comment by a panicked Tanya.

"I can't get the starboard engine to cool down." She was tapping desperately at the controls.

Jumping over from his console to hers, Andros quickly assessed the situation. "Damn. One of the coolant tanks is damaged."

"Can we divert from the other one?" questioned Zhane.

"If we do that, we won't have enough for the port engine. We've run the engines way too hot. We'll have to eject it."

Tanya's eyes were wide. "Seriously? The whole starboard engine?"

"We don't have a choice. If we don't, it'll blow in…" Andros glanced down at the screen. "Zhane!"

The silver ranger immediately joined the red ranger at the engineering section. The two more experienced crew members quickly went through the ejection sequence cursing whenever they were forced to bypass more broken circuitry. Their efforts were soon rewarded by a shudder that passed through the ship as the engine left.

Zhane let out another deep breath. "That was…"

Suddenly, all the rangers found themselves knocked off their feet as the shockwave from the exploding engine hit them.

"Uhh…" Rubbing his bruised shoulder, Tommy looked across the battered bridge at the various groaning rangers. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm alright, but looks like Rocky took a hit to the head," replied Adam as he observed his friend. "Not to worry though. He's got a hard head. How do you think he got his name?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," bit back the blue ranger hand to his forehead.

Tanya pushed herself up and went back to the engineering console. "The ship doesn't look so good though. Our one remaining engine is barely functioning. Structural integrity is down by 78. Some of the hull is so warped we couldn't even transform into the MegaZord. Life support is down, but we wouldn't have enough energy to run it anyway. We've used up all our emergency energy and have just enough energy left to maybe make it a few parsecs."

"What have you done to my ship?" exclaimed Zhane as Andros helped him up.

The red ranger shrugged. "It's been worse."

"I suppose. At least this time, it isn't being towed home by the Megaship."

"We'll need a tow soon, if we can't fix things." Tommy scowled. "How are we supposed to manage like this?"

Andros frowned. "We're too far from KO-35." An idea occurred to him. "But not too far from Aquitar." He smirked. "I happen to know a good mechanic there. Maybe you've heard of him."

**ooooo**

Beneath the giant ocean of Aquitar, the capital city spread like coral across the ocean floor between the flowing plant life and swimming wildlife. At the peak of the city, the power ranger's base stood out as one of the tallest and most fortified buildings. Marked by the symbol of the Aquitar rangers, it was currently occupied by only two of its member.

When Cestro received a message at his console in the Command Centre indicating an uninvited ship had entered the system, he immediately conducted a scan. When he recognized the responder signal from the incoming ship, he raised an eyebrow. When he brought up the ship on his viewing screen, he quickly called to the other occupant of the room.

"Delphine."

The white ranger sped to his side and in a break of composure that would have greatly pleased her friend the silver ranger, she rolled her eyes at the image. "What have Zhane and Andros gotten themselves into now?"

As the MegaWinger drew closer, the rangers could clearly see that the pride of the former KO-35 rebels had seen better days. Its hull was scorched and battered. Whole plates seemed to be missing as if torn away leaving bare circuitry exposed. The normal running lights were dim as it shakily settled into orbit around Aquitar.

"Hail them."

The grinning face of the silver astro ranger soon filled the screen. "Hey Delphy darling."

Too exasperated to speak, Delphine merely raised an eyebrow.

Zhane coughed covering his slight embarrassment at his predicament. "We seem to have encountered a few problems. I don't suppose you'd mind lending us a few supplies and maybe Billy for awhile?"

"We'll let him know you're coming." Her expression one of extreme patience, she asked, "I hope you haven't brought any of your problems with you."

"I'm pretty sure we left them behind at the black hole."

The white ranger raised her eyebrow again.

"Don't worry, Delphy. I promise we'll explain everything. Zhane out."

As the image disappeared from the view screen, Delphine let out a rare sigh. "Is it my imagination or do the Kerovian rangers have a tendency to attract trouble."

Cestro tilted his head quizzically. "I always thought the Earth rangers had that problem."

"And may the Power protect us from whatever trouble their combination brings."

**ooooo**

A hangar emerged from the depth of Aquitar, water pouring off the roof as it opened its doors for the MegaWinger. The wounded ship landed with a slight skid and screech as it touched the metal floor.

Zhane gave Andros a sidelong look.

'Hey, don't look at me. Blame your ship not my piloting skill.'

'What have I told you about insulting my ship?'

The doors closed behind them and the hanger sunk once more into the water travelling down to the true surface of the planet. It soon connected up with the ranger's base. The five Aquitar rangers were there lined up to greet them as they emerged from the ship. Bowing their heads, they steepled their hands in a traditional gesture of welcome.

"Greetings rangers."

"Delphine." Tommy went up to her and shook her hand. She returned it with a smile. "It's great to see you again. Thanks for all your help."

"We are always willing to help a fellow ranger in need," she replied. "I hope you all have been well."

"We are glad to see that unlike your ship you appear to have survived your recent adventure intact," added Tideus, the yellow ranger.

"We were lucky," Adam conceded. "It could have been a lot worse."

The white ranger nodded. "I am sure we have much to discuss."

"Yes," agreed Aurico. "It seems a lot has changed in the two years since we saw you last."

"Not too much I hope."

"Billy!" chorused four voices as the former blue ranger stepped out from behind the Aquitians. His hair was a bit longer and shaggier, his body a bit skinner and his eyes a little more worn, but the same shy smile shone from his face. With only a momentary hesitation, his old friends soon had him in the middle of a giant hug.

"I believe we will leave you to get reacquainted. The debriefing can be left for later." With shared smiles, the alien rangers bowed before making their way out.

A sudden awkwardness pervaded the earth rangers as they stepped back from their friend.

"So…," began Adam hands in his jean pockets. "What have you been up to?"

Billy shrugged. "I've been busy, helping the rangers, working on my own special projects."

"Same old stuff," commented Rocky with a grin.

"Well…" A sudden cry interrupted him.

"Uncle Andros!" Appearing from the doorway, a little girl streaked through the hanger and jumped into the red astro ranger's arms.

"Oomph! Hey, Celeste," he greeted as he tried to keep hold of the child as she squiggled around trying to get into a comfortable position.

"Hello," she replied smiling sweetly. The girl appeared human. Long, dark curls tumbled down her back. Her green eyes and dark lips stood out sharply against her pale skin.

Zhane came up beside Andros. "What about me?"

"Uncle Zhane!" She managed to jump from Andros to Zhane wrapping her arms around his neck..

Grinning, he looked down at her. "Well, if it isn't the little celery."

"Not a celery." Her chin jutted out in a pout.

"Oh no!" cried Zhane. "Silly girl, don't you know pouting is lethal?" Shifting the giggling child to his hip, he let out an 'oomph'. "You're also not so little. Billy, what have you been feeding this kid of yours. She's growing like a weed."

As the Earth rangers stood with eyes wide and jaws to the floor, Billy walked over to Zhane and took the girl into his arms. "It's the Aquitian in her. They grow so fast."

"What?"

"She's...?"

"That's...?"

The former blue ranger turned to his friends with a proud smile. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Celeste, my daughter."

_Next:  
Chapter 15: Billy's Story  
The rangers learn what Billy has been up to._


	16. Chapter 15: Billy's Story

_AN: Many thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Only 36 more chapters to go!_**  
**

**Once a Ranger  
Chapter 15: Billy's Story  
By Daylight**

As Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Tanya tried to comprehend what Billy had just told them, the former blue ranger gently put his once more squiggling daughter on the ground. She dashed around the group before latching on to Zhane's leg. He mock glared at her causing her to run off again, giggling.

"She's… She's…" began Rocky still stunned.

Tanya interceded. "She's beautiful."

Clapping his friend on the shoulder, Adam grinned. "Congratulations, Billy."

"Thanks."

Tommy watched as Celeste pretended to hide from Zhane. "Her mother is Cestria, I presume."

"Affirmative. Cestria…" Billy hesitated. "Cestria passed away during the war."

"Oh lord, Billy." Tanya put her hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

Avoiding the looks, Billy gazed down at his daughter who had rushed back and was now latched on to him with a wide grin. "It's alright. I have Celeste." Shaking out of the moment, the former ranger drew his attention back to the others. "So, I hear you've decided to try one more go at rangering and you need my help as usual."

"As if we have a choice," replied Zhane with a smirk. "I don't suppose you have a spare engine lying around?"

Billy raised an eyebrow.

**ooooo**

Repairs soon got underway with much tsking and shaking of the head from Billy as he surveyed the damage. He soon took control ordering components from his various sources and directing the rangers in assorted tasks with a little help from several Aquitian engineers. The work that needed doing was extensive, but Billy hoped to have them on their way in a few days. The rangers were more than grateful. Though they were enjoying spending time with their old friend, it had been two weeks since the other rangers had been taken and hope of their survival was starting to wear thin.

It was when Adam and Billy were alone working on fixing the faulty coolant tank in the engine room that the green ranger realized it was time to ask his old friend the questions that had been plaguing all of them. He gave a sidelong glance at the former blue ranger

"So, Billy…," he began keeping his focus on his work. "Two and a half years. You never call. You never write."

From where he sat knee-deep in wires and components, Billy sighed.

When he didn't say anything, Adam kept going. "Understandably, intergalactic mail can't be that reliable and we certainly know that travel between galaxies is seldom safe. Still…" He looked back at his old friend. "We missed you."

Billy frowned not looking up as he continued to work on one of the displaced circuit boards. "I told you I've been busy."

"Right. With the war and helping the rangers and with Celeste. You know a message about her would certainly have been nice."

Still not getting a response, Adam added. "I'm sure your father would love to hear about her."

At this, Billy finally stopped what he was doing though he still refused to look up.

"I know it was a bit awkward with your new step-mother…"

"Samantha is a wonderful person," Billy interrupted letting out another sigh. "She makes my father happy. I have nothing against her." He picked up another circuit board to work on. "Though she did make it easier to leave." A small smile appeared on his lips. "With her around I knew my father wouldn't need me around to look after him."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't want you around."

"I know."

"Then why have you stayed away?" Adam closed his eyes for a moment almost not wanting to know the answer to the question he was about to ask. "Look... Was it us? Did we drive you away? Are we the reason you don't want to come back?"

Billy's head shot up. "No. Yes. It's…" He looked away again. "I loved Cestria with all my heart. She is the reason I left. You didn't drive me away."

"But we certainly didn't make you want to stay." Billy opened his mouth to deny it, but Adam didn't give him the chance. "I could tell that you weren't happy. You were the only one left of the original team. You were no longer a ranger. You were no longer even a high school student. I was worried that you felt like an outcast and maybe we had started treating you that way."

"That's not it." Billy paused churning the thoughts and emotions in his head. "It was different. But you guys didn't treat me like an outcast. Trust me. I know what that's like." Moving over next to Adam, the former blue ranger put a hand on his shoulder. "You were still my friends and you still are."

Adam put his hand on Billy's and smiled. "And you're still ours."

Sitting back, Billy tried to explain. "It was hard trying to figure out my place after everything changed. I hadn't decided what I wanted to do with my life and principal Caplan graduating me early didn't help things. Maybe I was unhappy. I had a lot on my mind. Then I met Cestria. I met her on my first trip to Aquitar and just fell in love with her."

Adam grinned. "Love at first sight?"

"Most definitely. But when she asked me to stay with her, I panicked. Even though I had always dreamed of exploring new worlds like Aquitar, the idea of permanently living on one was frightening. Besides which I felt like the rangers on Earth still needed me. So, I went home."

"And you missed her."

"Yes. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I hate to say it, but I even felt some resentment towards you guys as if you were the ones who were making me stay."

"I'm sorry. If we had known…"

"I know. It's not your fault. It was tearing me up inside. I'm afraid it left me as not the most fun person to be with."

"True. We used to wonder if someone on Aquitar had sent us a bad tempered clone while they kept the nice, calm, patient Billy."

Billy gave him a mock glare before continuing with his story. "When I finally saw Cestria again, I realized that I couldn't be without her. So, I left. Leaving you guys in the lurch as it were."

"We managed to survive."

"And what was it I heard about the Power Chamber being destroyed?"

"Hey, I wasn't there either. And even if we had been, from what I heard, we wouldn't have been any help."

"I guess so. Anyway, I felt so guilty about how I treated you and the fact that I was abandoning you, that I could barely find the words to say goodbye."

"And that's why you haven't contacted us? You thought we were angry at you?

Looking at the floor, Billy nodded his head.

"Listen, man. We are not angry at you. Some of us might have been when you first left, but we were mostly concerned. You had us really worried."

"I'm sorry. I guess it was kind of stupid."

"It's nice to know even geniuses make mistakes, now and again."

They both laughed.

"Well, I'm glad we had this little talk," Adam continued. "But there's just one more thing I'd like to ask you."

The former blue ranger gave a half-hearted sigh as he got up to go back to his pile of burnt out components. "Yes, Mr. Interrogator."

"Exactly when did you find out about the side effects the regenerator was having on you?"

Stopping in mid flight, Billy winced. "Has anyone ever told you you're too observant for your own good?"

Adam stared at him his eyebrow raised. "The disappearances? The secret projects? I'm surprised no one else has put it together."

With a sigh, Billy sat back down. "It was shortly before you assumed the Zeo Powers."

"And you kept it a secret the whole time?" Adam ran his hand through his curly hair. "You really did have a lot on your mind."

"You guys were rangers. I wasn't. You had bigger things to worry about. Besides, I thought I could handle it."

"And?"

"And I did, for awhile at least. But the solutions I found kept wearing off. I was run ragged trying to find a cure while trying to keep it a secret from you guys. I guess that's one of the reasons I was so tense during that time."

"And that's the real reason you couldn't take the Gold Powers, not that negative proton nonsense."

Billy laughed. "I thought you might have noticed something wasn't quite right with that."

"I think everyone did. They're just used to you always knowing what's right."

"I used to think I did. Thanks, Adam." Billy offered his hand and Adam shook it. "You don't know how wonderful it feels to finally get this all out. Ever thought of being a therapist?"

Adam grinned. "It has crossed my mind. But I've noticed the people who really need help seldom ask for it willingly."

"Very true."

"So tell me about this new little person in your life."

At this Billy grinned, but before he could start describing his daughter's antics he was interrupted by the sound of stomping and cursing as Rocky entered the room. He gave the wall a good kick before slouching to the floor next to them.

"I've had it with them!"

"With who?" asked Adam. "What's going on?"

"Tommy and Andros!" The blue ranger threw up his hands in exasperation. "They're at it again. I left the bridge because I couldn't take any more of their arguing."

"I take it this has been a reoccurring problem?" questioned Billy.

"Ever since they met."

As the sound of raised voices reached them, Billy and Adam raced up to the bridge. Rocky remained on the floor deciding it was much wiser to stay out of the way rather than get between two angry red rangers.

By the time they reached the bridge, Tommy and Andros were already in each other's faces which were almost as red as their uniforms. Tanya sat in a corner her head in her hands while Zhane stood next to the red rangers trying to get a word in hoping he could calm them down.

"We're a team. We need to do what's best for the team!" shouted Tommy.

"How is disagreeing with me each time I come up with a plan helping the team?"

"Well, maybe if you actually thought things through long enough to develop a decent plan."

"You know what I think." Andros crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't think you have a problem with my plans. I think you have a problem with me."

"Really."

"Because you blame me for what happened to Zordon."

"Well, maybe I do! What did you think you were doing?"

"I didn't see you out there helping us!"

"I thought I had left things in capable hands. Obviously, I was wrong."

"You think you could have done a better job? "

"Yeah, for a start, I would have saved Zordon rather than murder him!"

Andros raised his hand and opened his mouth as if to make another point then changed his mind and stormed off the bridge.

Before Tommy could do anything, he found himself faced with the unusual site of a furious Tanya. "You… you…," the yellow ranger began. "You stubborn idiot. Both of you are such stubborn idiots. Don't you think he feels bad enough about what happened to Zordon without you blaming him? We all know he couldn't have done anything differently." She wanted to say more but was too angry. "Men," she declared before she also stomped off the bridge.

All the fire taken out of him, the red zeo ranger slumped down into a chair.

_Next:  
Chapter 16: Discussions  
The rangers find they have a lot to talk about._


	17. Chapter 16: Discussions

_AN: Blame life and slight loss of enthousiasm in story. I will finish this if it kills me._**  
**

**Once a Ranger  
Chapter 16: Discussions  
By Daylight**

Billy gazed at his friends. Beside him, the green ranger was sighing as he rubbed his forehead in tired frustration. The silver ranger was leaning against the wall near the exit. He had his arms crossed and looked as if he was debating between chewing out Tommy and going after his best friend. The red zeo ranger sat in a chair by the Engineering console slumped forward with his head in his hands.

"Alright," commanded the former blue ranger. "Adam you go after Tanya. Zhane you go after Andros. I'll take care of Tommy."

Adam nodded giving Billy a grateful pat on the shoulder before he left. With one last glare at the red zeo ranger, Zhane followed leaving Billy and Tommy alone. Pulling up a chair, Billy sat down next to his friend who remained gazing at the ground. Unable to assess Tommy's current emotions, Billy decided it was best just to dive in and ask the question. "Are you really angry at Andros for what happened to Zordon?"

Tommy finally looked up but didn't look at his friend. "No. Yes. I don't know." He shook his head. "Consciously I know that Andros did the only thing he could in that situation, but it's hard not to see him as the murderer when he's the one that swung the sword."

"That's understandable."

"And it's so easy to get angry at Andros." The red ranger got up and started pacing. "He's stubborn, rash, hot-headed, always running off into danger."

Leaning back, Billy let a smile cross his features. "Maybe you too are a bit too alike."

Tommy turned to his friend. "I'm not hot-headed. Am I?"

Billy shrugged. "Maybe not so much anymore. But you're definitely stubborn. And you tend to blame yourself for everything just like Andros. He blames himself for the loss of his sister, his planet, his team, and Zordon. You guys seem to enjoy heaping responsibility on your shoulders."

"I guess I'd better apologize," Tommy replied with a grimace. "But I still feel so angry and I don't know why."

"Give yourself some time to calm down and think it over. You can try talking to Andros later."

The red ranger nodded.

"It's lucky Andros has changed over the past couple of years. The state he was in when I first met him…"

"Daddy?" called out a little voice interrupting the two rangers as a small figure appeared in the doorway.

"Celeste!" The blue ranger rushed over and scooped her into his arms. "What are you doing here? Isn't Uncle Cestro supposed to be watching you?"

"Wanted to see what's going on."

Tommy couldn't help grinning. "It seems your daughter has got your curiosity."

"That I can believe. She's always exploring, getting into things and disappearing. Such a handful to watch over." As he spoke, Celeste managed to wriggle out of his arms and make her way over to Tommy.

"Would you like a hug?" she asked arms reaching upward.

Laughing, the red ranger picked her up. "I always like hugs." He sat back down allowing her to sit on his lap. "I still can't believe she's yours. I never imagined…"

"Yeah, I never quite imagined having children so soon or having to bring one up alone."

"You're doing alright though. You manage."

"I manage. The other rangers help out when they can. But without Cestria…" Billy cut off still reluctant to talk about his deceased wife. "Still…" Grinning, he watched Celeste play with Tommy's hair. "It's worth it."

**ooooo**

Adam found Tanya gazing through a window at one of Aquitar's colourful underwater gardens. He took a moment to admire his girlfriend's beauty against the swaying plants outside before moving up beside her and placing an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded. "I forgot how stressful life as a ranger can be. Almost makes the daily struggles of trying to get my career started pale in comparison."

"We'll get through this." He rubbed her shoulder. "And you'll soon be singing to millions. I know you will."

Tanya turned to look at him. "And you'll be there?"

Adam frowned. "Of course, I will."

She turned her gaze back to the window. "I just can't remember the last time we were able to spend so much time together."

"We've been busy. You've got singing and the café. I've got college and the dojo. We'll be able to spend more time together when things are more settled."

"As long as we don't end up like Tommy first. I don't know what would be worse if I suddenly get a letter from you saying you found someone else or if we suddenly catch up with one another and realize we simply don't feel the same way."

"Well, I'm not Tommy and you're not Kim or Kat. We'll get through this, too."

"Sure," she replied distantly, then sighing she rubbed her forehead. "Sorry, such silly trivial things to think about when our friends are in danger and whole universe could be coming to an end."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's not silly. It's the trivial things that keep us grounded so we don't get washed away by all the darkness."

Tanya didn't answer only wrapped her arm around him and held tightly as she watched the sea life weave through the plants in the garden, the sunlight from Aquitar's sun somehow making it through the kilometres of water to nourish the life below.

**oooooo**

Having finally found the location of his best friend, Zhane shook his head and started climbing. He cursed silently as he tried to find decent handholds on the hull of the MegaWinger. "You do know how crazy you are to up there?" he called out.

Andros gazed down from where he sat on top of the ship. "If I'm crazy, what does that make you?"

"Don't ask," replied Zhane as he managed the last of the climb and sat down beside him. He followed the red ranger's gaze to the Aquitian engineers milling around in the hanger far below. "You're not still blaming yourself for what happened to Zordon, are you?" he asked.

Andros shrugged. "What if I am?"

"You know I have the feeling we've had this conversation before."

"Maybe I didn't have any alternative at the time, but what about before?" Andros demanded angrily. "Shouldn't I have been able to find Zordon before we were put in that situation?"

Zhane put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I was there. We tried our best. It's a large galaxy and we only had a short amount of time to search. Besides I'd like to see you come up with a better way of killing off all those evil villains that quickly.

Andros sighed. "Why are you always right?'

"I'm only right when you're wrong," replied Zhane grinning.

"That's what makes us such a great team. I don't know what I would have become if you hadn't survived. I've lost so much…"

"You got it back, just like we'll get our friends back," Zhane insisted. "Then you and Ashley will get married, have lots of kids and you'll be after me all the time to baby-sit."

Andros laughed. "You've got it all planned out?"

"Of course!"

The red ranger shook his head. "I don't know. Ashley and I… It hasn't been going that well recently."

"But you love her?

"Yes, and I would give anything to have her here now," Andros replied wistfully.

"You've both been busy trying to figure out your own lives. It's hard to maintain a relationship at the same time."

"Is that what's up with you and Karone?" questioned Andros giving his friend a sidelong glance pleased to see the silver ranger wince. "You know if you don't stop dancing around my sister like that, I might have to beat the crap out of you."

"I thought you were going to beat the crap out of me if started dating her."

"Well, yes that too."

They laughed, before growing sober once more.

Zhane shook his head. "Life sure hasn't made it easy for us"

"No bed of roses," Andros agreed.

"Or a bed of roses with lots of manure."

_Next:  
Chapter 17: Phantoms and Shadows  
The rangers find themselves once more entangled in darkness._


	18. Chapter 17: Phantoms and Shadows

_AN: Would you believe this story spent a year accidently stuck in a black hole?_**  
**

**Once a Ranger  
Chapter 17: Phantoms and Shadows  
By Daylight**

The Command Base of the Aquitar Rangers resembled a living structure. The very walls had an organic feel to them with curves instead of corners. Consoles appeared to grow outward from the floor and the main viewscreen had the appearance of a giant eye. Everything seemed to glow in soft blues and purples. Yet despite the alienness of the architecture, something about it seemed very familiar to Tommy. He didn't know if it was the arrangement of the equipment or the configuration of the consoles, but it left him feeling nostalgic for his old days as a ranger. A plasma tube even stood glaringly empty in a corner.

Delphine turned from where she'd been performing monitor duty. "Good morning, Tommy. I trust all is well."

"Yes, yes. Everything's good." He sat beside her at the sensor console.

"The repairs on your ship are progressing?"

"Billy hopes to test out the new engine later today. Hopefully, we'll be on our way in the next day or two."

Delphine tilted her head to the side. "You seemed troubled, red ranger. Do you miss your home?"

"I suppose. We've been so caught up in everything, I haven't really had time to miss it." Tommy looked around again and for the first time since time since they had left, let himself really marvel at the strangeness of his surroundings, at the fact that he had been travelling through the stars and now sat on a planet so far from his own. Then, he thought of home and sighed. "I don't really have that much at home to miss though. I haven't exactly made much of a life for myself."

"You do not have a life?" The white ranger frowned.

"I don't know what I'm doing with my life. I thought racing was my thing, but it wasn't fulfilling. Now I attend college, but I don't even know what I want to study. I can't decide what I should do."

"Is there a reason you have decide now?"

"I guess not. But I feel so empty, without a purpose. I spent so many years with the greatest purpose there is, now I have none."

"There is little advice I can give you. Here on Aquitar, we are chosen to be rangers for life. It is seen as a great duty and very seldom left."

"You never retire?"

"Not until we can no longer fight."

"Don't you ever want to pursue other interests?"

"We do so in our spare time. I study various flora, Corcus wrestles, Tideus paints, Cestro creates software programs, and Aurico is a fantastic dancer."

Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Such has always been our way. Traditions differ between rangers. On Triforia, powers are handed down to the eldest son of the king when he ascends his throne, though that unfortunately has not been possible in Trey's case. I do not know what Zhane and Andros plan to do as they are the first of their kind."

Tommy bristled slightly at the mention of Andros. He had so far managed to avoid his fellow red ranger since their last fight.

"You missed being a ranger?"

"Yes, often, but there are so many difficulties if I stayed a ranger. Balancing fighting evil with college or a job and after a while, the stress…"

"In this our worlds differ again. Here we do not need other means to support ourselves. I understand it is different on your more, excuse the expression, primitive planet since you can not reveal your identities."

Tommy nodded. "There's no telling how people might react."

"But I doubt your planet will remain primitive for much longer. It is progressing quickly. You may find the identities of future rangers are well known."

"You think so."

"It may be inevitable. And it is likely there will be more ranger teams on Earth considering the number of attacks that constantly seem to occur."

"Tell me about it."

"Though it is strange."

"What is?"

"Well, it was always believed that the enormity of attacks on Earth was because it stood between the forces of evil and Eltar, but it seems much more than that, almost as if they were drawn there."

Any further comments were prevented by an alarm.

"We have an incoming transmission," explained Delphine as she called it up.

The viewscreen was suddenly filled with the featureless helmet of the Phantom Ranger. "Rangers. The Earth is in danger," he warned. "I have information that is vital. Meet me in the Kaldix system as soon as possible." He signed off in his usual fashion without even a farewell.

The white and red rangers glanced at each other.

"We'd better call the others."

**ooooo**

The eleven power rangers plus Billy soon gathered in the Command Base scattering themselves around the large room.

"We should head out immediately," Tommy exclaimed once the others had been filled in.

Andros nodded, if somewhat reluctant to agree with the Red Zeo Ranger. "It's strange though," he commented. "We haven't heard from the Phantom Ranger in months and now this cryptic message."

The silver ranger snorted. "Since when is being cryptic and not keeping in touch unusual for Phantom."

"Doesn't matter," insisted Rocky. "The Earth might be in danger. We have to go."

"We all agree with that," Adam placated, "but the new engine is still untested."

Billy stepped forward. "Then I guess, I'll just have to go with you."

Tanya put her arm around the former blue ranger. "We'd be glad to have you along. Maybe you can even drop by Earth afterwards."

"I'd like that." He smiled. "Cestro, if you wouldn't mind watching Celeste."

The Blue Aquitar Ranger bowed his head. "Of course not, Billy."

"I'm afraid we do not have the equipment or abilities to join your battles in space, but if you ever again need a safe harbour, remember you are always welcome here," offered Aurico.

"Good luck, rangers," bade Delphine. "May the Power protect you."

**ooooo**

The hours necessary to reach the Kaldix system were mainly spent adjusting the new engine and doing a few last minute repairs. But once those had been dealt with the Red and Silver Astro Rangers found themselves down in the hull working off some restless energy as they sparred.

"Is something wrong?" Andros asked aiming a fist at Zhane's head.

The silver ranger ducked underneath swinging his leg around in an attempt to knock his best friend off his feet, but Andros flipped backwards out of the way. "You mean besides that antsy feeling we both seem to have that made me suggest this sparring match?" Zhane questioned charging after the red ranger.

"Yes. It's just lately you seem a bit…" Andros sidestepped and used his fellow ranger's momentum to flip him over. "…tetchy."

Doing a quick somersault, Zhane pushed himself back on to his feet. He turned back around to face Andros. "Tetchy?"

The red ranger shrugged as he ducked under the roundhouse kicked aimed at his chest. "Yeah." As he landed, Zhane struck backwards with his other leg almost catching Andros in the stomach, but the red ranger swung his arm down, blocking just in time.

"What I have to be Mr. Mellow all the time?" Zhane swung a right hook, but Andros dodged out of the way. "Maybe I'm just worried about our friends." Blocking the knee aimed at his stomach with his own, he swung a left hook this time.

Andros dodged once more striking out with a side kick. "Don't tell me you're blaming yourself for the others being taken." He watched as Zhane performed an aerial cartwheel to get out of the way. "It's not your fault you weren't there."

As soon as he landed, the silver ranger ducked down sweeping his leg out forcing Andros to flip backwards once more. "Of course, I'm not blaming myself." He stepped forward with a tornado kick as Andros back flipped again. "Only idiotic red rangers do that." Andros gave him a look as he aimed a jab at the silver ranger's chest. Zhane caught the arm and flipped his friend over his shoulder. "But that doesn't mean I'm not annoyed at not having been there. It seems I'm never around when you need me."

Slamming his hand against the mat to absorb the impact, Andros quickly spun his body around catching Zhane's legs so he was soon sprawled on the ground beside him. "That's not true." The pair sprang to their feet once more facing each other.

"Oh, really?" The silver ranger sent out a flurry of punches forcing Andros to block each one. "What about when you were chosen to be a ranger and I wasn't? What about when I was in cryosleep and KO-35 had to be abandoned? What about when you found out Astronema was your sister? What about when…?"

Ducking, Andros somersaulted under Zhane's arm coming up behind him and aimed a kick at his back forcing the silver ranger to quickly flip forward out of the way. "Alright. Alright. I get it. So you've been a bit unlucky." He dodged the backward kick shot in his direction as Zhane landed. "We both have. We already agreed on that."

Spinning around to face Andros, Zhane caught the punch aimed in his direction twisting Andros arm behind his back. "Yeah, well I don't intend to let it happen again. I am going to be sticking to you like glue."

The red ranger rolled his eyes. "Zhane, you can't…"

Suddenly, both rangers paused. They separated, their spar and their disagreement forgotten. A heaviness could be felt in the air as the little tickle of anxiety in the back of their minds became a roar. A feeling of cold dread caused the hairs to rise on the back of their necks and the adrenaline to slam the blood forcedly through their bodies. Something was coming.

"Andros, do you feel that"

"I think we need to get to the bridge."

**ooooo**

Billy glanced up as the Red and Silver Astro Rangers entered. "Perfect timing, guys. We just arrived."

"Any sign of the Phantom?' Andros asked as he took his seat at the helm.

"Nothing," answered Tanya. "But didn't you say this guy had some sort of cloaking device?"

Rocky sighed. "Just what we need more invisible ships."

"Something's wrong." Andros looked behind him at Zhane seeing a matching look of worry on his best friend's face. "Check all visuals for enemy ships. Compare them to the Winger's records to find if any of the stars are missing."

Tommy frowned. "You think it's a trap?"

"I'm not getting anything," insisted Rocky as he, Tanya, Adam and Billy poured over the visuals.

"Keep looking," Andros insisted. "I know they're out there somewhere."

"Still nothing," Tanya pointed out.

"How can you be sure?" accused Tommy. "Maybe the Phantom Ranger is just late."

It was Zhane who replied. "We're sure."

"Wait a minute," Adam broke in. "What if the ships positioned themselves ahead of time so they weren't blocking any stars? We'd never know if they were there."

"Actually, I have an idea." Billy's hand played over the console. "We can't detect these ships because they absorb all electromagnetic radiation, right?"

"Right."

"But there is one thing they don't absorb, gravity. It's the same way astronomers are able to find black holes. The ships' gravity wouldn't be big enough to detect from a long distance, but I should be able to configure the sensors to detect any anomalous gravity readings on a local scale." He paused gazing at his screen the configurations complete. "Oh, no."

"The ships?"

"Not only are they out there. We're completely surrounded."

_Next:  
Chapter 18: Enlightenment  
Some things are suddenly brought to light._


	19. Chapter 18: Enlightenment

_Author's Note: Things kind of blow up in this chapter, outside and inside the MegaWinger. I hope I didn't overdo it and make people too out of character._

PS Many thanks to the amazingly fantastically incredible AngelMouse for her continued support.

**Once a Ranger  
Chapter 18: Enlightenment  
By Daylight**

"Shields!"

An arrow of light shot forward towards the MegaWinger hitting the energy field surrounding the ship just seconds after it was activated.

"They're shooting at us!" exclaimed Rocky jamming his fingers into his console fighting to get the ship battle ready. "Since when do they fire energy weapons?"

"You preferred it when they just tried to suck us dry?" answered Zhane stumbling as the ship shook from another impact to the shields.

"Maybe they don't want to get quite so close after last time," commented Andros as he settled into his position at the front of the bridge.

"Think we actually scared them?" asked Adam.

"We can hope."

Having settled into battle stations, the rangers prepared the ship for megazord transformation, the giant robot unfolding and pulling its sword from subspace. The sword, however, was proving useless as the invisible ships stayed out of range of its wild swings. They seemed quite content to stay at a distance and shoot at the MegaWinger until its shields failed.

"Billy," called Tommy. "Can you modify the target sensors so they work with those gravity readings you picked up?"

"Sure, no problem. Just give me a few minutes," replied Billy already at work on the problem.

"Better make that some quick minutes," commented Tanya who was monitoring the dropping shield strength.

Meanwhile, Andros had grown tiered of flinging the Zord around in defensive manoeuvres when he couldn't even see what he was trying to avoid. So he decided to take a different approach and aimed the robot right in the direction the shots were coming from.

"Andros?" enquired Zhane. "Where are you taking us?"

"I thought you might like to get a little closer to your targets."

"Yes, but any closer and we're going to…"

A slightly larger impact was felt indicating they had found their targets.

"There you go," announced Andros.

"Thanks," muttered Zhane as he directed the Winger Sword at the ship they'd just hit.

"Got it!" shouted Billy and suddenly all their screens lit up with the red lights of dozens of enemy targets. "Is that better?"

"Oh, yeah," exclaimed Tommy, the MegaWinger Megazord suddenly crushing and slicing ships in every direction. Space was soon filled with the light of exploding ships.

The battle continued for a few more minutes but soon the few remaining red blips on their screens could be seen moving away and disappearing.

"What's the range on these gravity sensors?" asked Adam.

Billy shook his head. "Only a few thousand kilometres at most."

"Then they could still be out there," said Tanya. "Watching us from a distance."

"No," replied Andros frowning at his own response. "They're gone."

Tommy gave him a look. "It's pretty clear the Phantom Ranger won't be meeting us here. This was obviously an ambush."

Turning towards him, Andros met his stare. "Are you saying Phantom set us up?"

"He's the one who arranged this meeting."

"I don't believe this. Phantom has always fought on the side of light. He would not join with forces this evil."

"No offence, Andros," Tanya spoke up. "But how well do you really know the Phantom Ranger?"

Andros and Zhane exchanged a look and the Silver Ranger shook his head. "Not that well. We don't know who he is or where he comes from, but he's fought by our side several times before."

"And there are tales of him going back a hundred years, always of him coming to the aid of people in need," added Andros.

"Well, maybe he's under an evil spell." Everyone looked at Rocky. "It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"Maybe," said Tommy thoughtfully, "Or maybe there's something else going on." He approached Andros. "You and Zhane knew the shadows were there before we detected them."

"What?"

"You knew before their ships attacked us the first time and before the shadows attacked on Triforia."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Zhane held up his hands. "Just what are you trying to say?"

"Tommy…" Adam warned, eyeing the angry looks on the Kerovians' faces.

Rocky shrugged. "He might have a point. I mean, we haven't known these two that long."

"Guys think about what you're saying," shouted Tanya. "They're rangers!"

"Well, for all we know the shadows could be controlling them too."

Tommy nodded. "And we only have their word on what happened to TJ and the others."

The Red Astro Ranger stood from his place at the helm and moved round the console to stand face to face with Tommy. "Those are my friends you're talking about!"

"Then maybe you should do a better job of trying to find them."

"Don't you think I'm doing everything I can?"

Tommy put his hands on his hips. "No, I don't. Maybe if you were, we'd have found them by now."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Andros levelled his finger at his fellow red ranger. "Ever since you joined us you've been trying to take charge, acting like you know better than me. I've been a ranger as long as you have."

"And how much of that actually involved leading a team. Even when you had the others, you had TJ backing you up. Maybe I should take charge."

"This is space, not your two dimensional little planet. You don't know the first thing about conducting an interstellar search."

"And you do? Great job you did finding Zordon. You seem quite adept at losing the people you seemingly care about."

"Watch it," said Zhane stepping between the two red rangers. "Andros' right, you really don't know what you're talking about. You have no idea what we've been through."

"Oh, come on," said Rocky standing up for his fellow team-mate. "Do you have any idea how many villains we've had to face down on Earth?"

"Yeah, I'm sure fighting Rita and Zedd's little toy monsters when you wanted to go out and play football was a real pain."

"Oh, no. Don't you two start," protested Tanya.

"If you'd just calm down and think about this reasonably," added Adam.

Tommy shook his head. "We should have never trusted them, especially after what happened to…"

By this point, the only one to stay out of the argument was Billy who sat thoughtfully in a corner. It was a sudden shout from him that finally brought the argument to a halt.

"Of course, Kerovians!"

There was a pause, the pure confusion of the non sequitur in the middle of the shouting match having thrown everyone into silence.

"Sorry, what?" asked Rocky, recovering.

"Kerovians!" repeated Billy. "Andros and Zhane are from KO-35. Kerovian Outpost 35. They're Kerovians!"

"Yes…" said Zhane speaking slowly and nodding as if talking to a small child. "We're Kerovians."

"Exactly!" shouted Billy excitedly. "Andros, what's your Psy rating?"

Zhane rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

But a sudden look of realization appeared on Andros' face. "Damn it!" He hit his palm against his forehead. "How could I be so stupid? We should have realized this before."

"Um, Billy. Would you mind filling us in?" requested Tanya. "You've kind of lost the rest of us?"

"Yeah, what's a Psy rating?" asked Rocky.

"It's a measurement of a person's psychic potential. Children on Union worlds, like KO-35, are often tested on it," Billy explained. "It goes from zero to ten. An average telepath would be a six or a seven. I've never heard of someone with a ten rating but theoretically they'd be able to see into the future." All the rangers appeared rapt in their attention to Billy's enthusiastic lecture having momentarily forgotten their argument.

"An average human from Earth would have a Psy rating of one, but Kerovians, though they're human, usually have a Psy rating of three. That's why they can perform telekinesis. Look…" He held up a tool in his hand and nodded at Zhane, whose forehead was still furrowed in confusion at where this conversation was going, but he obediently held out his hand. The Zeo Rangers jumped when the tool flew right into it.

"So…" prompted Adam.

"If Andros and Zhane have higher than average Psy Ratings, they may be picking up the shadows' psychic signatures. They wouldn't even be aware of it consciously because they're not actually trained telepaths. Then if we found someone with a really high Psy rating of maybe 8 or 9…"

"We could track down the shadows," finished Tommy realizing the implications.

All eyes suddenly turned to Andros and Zhane.

Andros, who was still pissed at himself for not making the connection earlier, simply said. "Four."

In turn, Zhane reluctantly admitted, "Five."

Billy raised an eyebrow at the silver ranger.

"I can't hear people's thoughts or feel people's emotions if that's what you're wondering," Zhane said in response. '_Not that you've actually tried,'_ whispered a familiar voice in his head. He scowled at Andros. "Except for Andros and that is more than enough."

The others exchanged looks at this new revelation. Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. Leftover tension from their previous argument still hung in the air.

"So you really think it would be possible to track them psychically?" Andros asked Billy.

"The psychic signature must be fairly strong for you to be feeling them and if it's that strong, someone with a high Psy Rating would be able to feel it even from a distance. We just need to find someone and I already have a few ideas about that."

Rocky threw his hands up into the air. "Finally, we're getting somewhere."

"And there's something else," added Billy, almost reluctantly. "It's about the enemies new weapons. I just need to check something first." He picked up a portable scanning device in one hand while grabbing a surprised Andros' wrist with the other. "Do you mind?" he enquired gesturing to the morpher attached to the red rangers arm.

Andros frowned at the strange request but nodded in agreement. The former blue ranger ran the scanner over the morpher and once having gathered the information he needed, left to input it into the MegaWinger's computer.

"This will take a couple of minutes."

"In the meantime, we should head back to Earth," announced Tommy. "The Phantom Ranger said it was in danger and even if he set us up, we still need to check it out."

"Of course," muttered Andros sarcastically obviously discontent with Tommy taking charge again. "Because when isn't it in danger."

"Strange, I thought you actually cared about the people there," Tommy shot back.

There were sighs and rolled eyes from the other rangers as they saw a new fight looming.

"Well, maybe I'm tired of running to their aid all the time when I have more important things to do."

"There is a little thing called priorities."

It was Billy who stopped the argument again, but this time with a whisper.

"Oh, no."

"What?" shouted Andros in exasperation.

"The energy signature of the weapons the shadows fired at us." Billy looked up from the console where his analysis had just completed. "I thought it looked familiar and I was right." He took a deep breath. "It's ranger energy. And it matches exactly with that from Andros' morpher."

Adam frowned. "But the only way they could get that kind of energy…"

"…would be if they drained it from a power ranger," finished Billy.

"So they're dead."

Andros's cold statement hit everyone to the bone, but Billy quickly tried to deny it. "No, no. There's a chance…"

"Billy…" Andros interrupted. "You know as well as I do that if a ranger is not disconnected from their power before the power is drained, their life force is drained too. And I really doubt that our enemies would bother."

"Andros," protested Tommy. "You can't just give up hope."

"Why not?" demanded the Red Astro Ranger hands in the air. Then he tilted his head and gave his fellow ranger a sad smile. "You were right about one thing, Tommy. I really am good at losing the people I care about."

Turning away and heading to the back of the ship, Andros left the shocked others wondering if all hope truly was gone.

_Next:  
Chapter 19: Understanding  
Can Andros and Tommy finally have a talk without yelling?_


	20. Chapter 19: Understanding

_AN: This chapter is dedicated to the amazing JuseaPeterson who completely astounded me by reviewing every single chapter and made this my first ever story to hit 100 reviews! Love to all who reviewed._

**Once a Ranger  
Chapter 19: Understanding  
By Daylight**

The silver ranger stood with his legs unconsciously set in a fighting stance his weight on the balls of his feet. One fist was clenched by his side. The other was raised, to gesture with or punch even he didn't know. His eyes narrowed darkly and his teeth gritted against each other. All muscles tensed as he took a deep breath, but before he could say a word, his opponent raised his hands in surrender.

"I know. I know," said Tommy. "I'll go talk to him." And he followed Andros' path to the back of the ship.

Deflated, Zhane leaned back against the weapons console and hung his head.

"Should we be worried that they might kill each other?" asked the blue zeo ranger.

"No, Rocky," answered Adam. "Just leave them be."

"So…" Tanya spoke into the following silence. "Are we heading back to Earth?"

When no one responded, Zhane looked up and was surprised to find everyone looking at him. Of anyone, he thought they'd turn to Billy, being the wiser and more experienced of the Earth rangers. Zhane didn't consider himself a leader and had never wanted to be. He wasn't even Andros' second in command, TJ was, if TJ was still even alive. He swallowed as Billy's news hit him again. Seeing the others still waiting for direction, he pushed away from the console and stood straight. After all, he supposed it was his ship.

"Set course for Earth. That's what Andros would want." Sighing, he added, "If he were thinking straight at the moment."

Billy moved to Andros' normal spot at the helm and set in the course.

"Listen, man." Rocky rubbed the back of his neck not quite meeting Zhane's eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said before."

The silver ranger gave a small smile. "Me too. I guess we've been spending too much time stuck together on this ship."

"Under what is definitely not the best of circumstances."

"Yeah," Zhane agreed absently. He slumped down in one of the chairs and placed an elbow on a nearby console resting his head on his hand.

Tanya placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you're not giving up on us too?"

"No, it's just… I'm tired of not knowing." He sighed as his mind wandered beyond his friends, unable to help wondering when everyone he cared about would be safe and sound.

**oooooo**

Tommy found Andros at the back of the ship seated on his bunk, his elbows resting on his knees as he gazed at the floor. The red zeo ranger hesitated in the doorway. His mouth opened and closed several times but nothing came out.

It was Andros, head still down, who finally spoke. "Zordon always told me that a ranger never gives up. That that's what defines us."

Putting his hands in his pockets, Tommy nodded. "Zordon told me the exact same thing." He let out a deep breath. "But as much as I respect Zordon, he wasn't human."

That made Andros finally look up.

"And we humans sometimes lose hope. Personally I think that's why rangers aren't meant to fight alone. When one of us loses hope, the others are there to lend us some of theirs."

"Right," replied Andros running his fingers through his long hair. Suddenly, he got up and began digging beneath the mattress of the bunk above his. The bunk, which Tommy knew belonged to Zhane, had such a collection of items stored underneath its mattress that he couldn't help wondering how the silver ranger slept at night. Finally, Andros found what he was looking for, pulling out a metal flask.

"I knew he'd have some." Andros unscrewed the lid pouring some of the liquid from the flask into it and handing it to Tommy. "Charelum," he said in way of explanation.

Though the word was meaningless to Tommy, he got the idea and joined Andros in a drink. He was struck by a heavy sweet taste before the liquid burned his throat. Andros sat back down still holding the bottle. Tommy sat on the bunk across from him.

"Have you really given up all hope?" Tommy had to ask.

"I don't know. I guess not." Andros shook his head. "I mean I can't really stop now after everything. But sometimes I really wish I would. I'm so tired of hoping and searching. I wish I could just crash, break down and leave it all. But I can't."

"Because you're a ranger."

"And we never give up." Andros took another sip from the flask. "Except I did once," he confessed. "I don't know how much you know about me but once upon a time, I lost pretty much everything. I lost my sister as a child. Then I became a ranger and lost my team, my planet, the rest of my family and my best friend. Then I lost hope. I tried living for vengeance instead and became lost. That's when I finally met Zordon in person. I must have been shortly after he moved from Earth back to Eltar. He taught me what it truly means to be a ranger. He taught me to have hope again." He sighed and added, "Then while I'm away on a mission he gets kidnapped. And instead of getting him back look what happened. I failed!" His fingers were gripping the edge of the bunk and he slammed his feet against the floor with his final statement.

"You didn't fail," asserted Tommy.

Raising his eyebrows, Andros gave him a look. "Really? That wasn't your opinion before."

"Yeah, well… I've been known to be wrong before. Even to put my foot in it on a few occasions."

"I suppose I have too," Andros admitted with a slight smile.

"You didn't fail, because you didn't give up. Exactly as Zordon taught you. You kept trying." Tommy stood up finding himself suddenly unable to sit still. "Andros, I'm not angry at you. You did what you had to do. I'm really angry at myself. It just took me awhile to realize it."

Andros frowned. "Why?"

"I was a ranger a long time," Tommy tried to explain. "And when I stopped, I didn't know who I was anymore, where I fit in. So I thought it was best that I sever all ties, forget all about being a ranger and leave Angel Grove. I pursued a racing career for a little while, but though I enjoyed it, it was just… meaningless, empty."

Andros held up the flask offering another drink to Tommy and he accepted gratefully.

"So I quit and came back to Angel Grove," the zeo ranger continued. "That's when I found out about the destruction of the Command Centre and Zordon's kidnapping, months after it had happened. I felt so guilty. I'd been out racing cars when someone I cared about was in the hands of the enemy. If I'd just tried to stay in touch, if I had been there…"

"You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"Red rangers. Everything's our fault."

"Exactly." Tommy nodded letting out a dry laugh. He sat back down on the bunk across from Andros. "I actually really admire what you and your rangers did. You fought against impossible odds with no mentor to fall back on, no one to turn to. When we were rangers, Zordon was always there for us. No matter what the problem, whether power ranger related or personal, he always had some wisdom to give. He was our anchor through everything we faced. It's hard to believe that he's gone."

Andros lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did the right thing. It's what he wanted. Zordon spent millennia battling the forces of evil. Sacrificing his life to bring it down was just another part of that. He was an amazing person."

"And a great friend."

Tommy raised his drink. "To Zordon."

Meeting his fellow ranger's gaze, Andros raised his drink in turn. "To Zordon."

_Next:  
Chapter 20: Lost Among Shadows III  
Meanwhile back amongst the shadows…_


End file.
